Me & My Brothers
by InfinityRyu
Summary: Yuki, tinggal dengan enam orang kakak laki-laki dengan warna rambut seperti pelangi dengan berbagai sifat yang bertolak belakang dengannya./"Jaga kata-katamu, gadis kecil. Kau tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa huh?" kata Akashi./"Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Dasar cowok PENDEK." Kata Yuki./ Dan saat itu juga atmosfer ruangan itu berubah menjadi mencekam...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei**

**Warning ! OC, OOC, TYPO, DLL, DSB, DST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIIINNNGGG!

Jam beker yang sudah ku set tadi malam berdering nyaring. Dengan malas aku bangun dan mematikan jam beker itu, beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Saat membuka keran air, aku mendengar bel rumah ku berbunyi.

"Ya..sebentar." sahutku.

Dengan sedikit tergesa aku membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan penampilan sedikit nyentrik berdiri di depan pintuku.

"Putriku." Katanya dan memelukku erat.

.

.

.

Yuki, seorang gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun. Memiliki warna mata hitam dan rambut hitam lurus sebahu. Memakai kacamata minus yang memenuhi hampir setengah wajahnya dan lebih suka memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek.

Ia tidak memiliki orang tua dan yang selama ini merawatnya adalah neneknya yang baik hati. Akan tetapi, beberapa bulan yang lalu sang nenek meninggal karena sakit. Dan hari ini, secara tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik berdiri di depan rumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah sang ibu yang telah melahirkannya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu dan mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama.

"Tidak." Jawab Yuki singkat dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau tinggal dengan kaa-san?" tanya Alex-orang yang mengaku sebagai ibu Yuki- dengan wajah sedih.

"Bukannya menolak, hanya saja kalau aku ikut denganmu. Bagaimana dengan sekolahku disini? Aku masih kelas dua SMU, ingat?" jelas Yuki.

"Ooh, kalau itu sih bisa di atur. Kaa-san akan menyekolahkanmu di tempat yang sama dengan Nii-san mu. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan semuanya, kau tenang saja." Kata Alex.

Yuki menatap Alex dengan kening berkerut, "Dan itu artinya aku harus menyesuaikan diri lagi di sekolah baruku dan mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal bukan? Itu merepotkan, aku tidak mau." Kata Yuki

"Ayolah Yuki…apa kau tega pada Kaa-san? Kaa-san benar-benar ingin tinggal bersama putri Kaa-san. Selama ini Kaa-san tidak pernah merawatmu, kalau saja saat itu Kaa-san tidak keras kepala…" kata Alex dengan sorot mata sedih.

Yuki menghela nafas, dia bukannya tidak mau tinggal bersama ibunya. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan. Kalau dia pindah ke tempat Kaa-san nya, itu artinya ia harus mengosongkan rumah, membereskan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya, kemudian juga harus berpamitan dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Jujur saja, Dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan semua itu.

Tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih Kaa-san nya, akhirnya Yuki menjawab, "Baiklah, aku ikut."

Dan Alex melompat gembira.

.

.

.

Yuki menatap bangunan megah di depannya datar.

"Kaa-san…ini…"

"Ayo masuk, Onii-san mu sudah menunggu." Kata Alex ceria.

Yuki menghela nafas-lagi- dan menyeret kopernya mengikuti Alex.

.

.

.

Yuki berdiri tenang di tengah ruangan berwarna putih bergaya barat dengan koper di samping kanannya.

"Nah, minna-san. Ini Yuki, adik kalian. Jagalah dia baik-baik dan bersikaplah baik padanya." kata Alex

Yuki menatap datar enam orang pemuda di depannya.

"Kaa-san.." panggil Yuki.

"Ya?" jawab Alex menatap Yuki dengan wajah cerianya.

"Kau sedang mengerjaiku ya?"

"Ng? apa maksudmu?" tanya Alex dengan wajah innocent

"Kau mengatakan mereka adalah kakakku? Kau melahirkan kembar enam atau apa? Lalu apa-apaan dengan rambut warna-warni itu? mereka ketumpahan cat atau apa?" kata Yuki dengan nada sedikit sinis.

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, sebuah gunting melayang ke arah Yuki dan Yuki menghindar dengan menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja melemparnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Alex.

"Jaga kata-katamu, gadis kecil. Kau tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa huh?" kata Akashi.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Dasar cowok PENDEK." Kata Yuki.

Dan saat itu juga atmosfer ruangan itu berubah menjadi mencekam.

PLOK!

Alexandra menepuk tangannya, "Sudah, cukup kalian berdua. Kalian membuat suasana ruangan ini tidak enak." Katanya. Yuki mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Sebenarnya status Kaa-san adalah istri Akashi Junichirou, ayah Seijuurou. Dan kelima pemuda lainnya itu adalah putra teman-teman Junichirou. Tapi karena orang tua mereka sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu, jadilah Kaa-san yang merawat mereka sejak mereka berumur sepuluh tahun." jelas Alex.

Yuki diam dan mencerna perkataan Alex.

"Walaupun mereka semua tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu mereka tetap kakakmu. Karena Kaa-san sudah menganggap mereka sebagai putra Kaa-san. Kau mengertikan Yuki?" tanya Alex.

"Terserah Kaa-san saja, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli. Asalkan mereka tidak mengganggu privasiku saja." Kata Yuki kalem.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Alex dan tersenyum senang.

Seorang pemuda bersurai emas maju ke depan berhadapan dengan Yuki, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal Yuki-chii, namaku Kise Ryouta-suu. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryouta-nii."kata pemuda itu.

Yuki menatapnya sebentar, 'Tipe cowok berisik." Pikirnya.

"Umm, namaku Yuki, Yuki Garcia, yoroshiku." Kata Yuki sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Uwaaa, aku senang sekali-suu saat Alex bilang kalau kami memiliki adik perempuan." Kata Kise dan merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Yuki.

Tapi dengan sigap Yuki menghindar ke samping, membuat Kise memeluk udara kosong.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Kata Yuki.

"Eee…hhh." Protes Kise.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kenalkan diri kalian sekarang." Perintah Alex.

Akashi mendelik ke arahnya, "Jangan memerintahku." Desis Akashi.

"Aku berhak memerintah kalian, asal kau ingat saja, saat ini statusku masih ibumu, Seijuurou." Kata Alex.

Akashi mendengus tidak suka, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Yuki.

"Akashi Seijuurou, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa." Kata Akashi dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu." Kata Kuroko yang muncul tiba-tiba di samping Yuki.

Yuki sedikit kaget dan menatap lama Kuroko.

"Umm, Yuki, kau kenapa?" tanya Kise.

Yuki mengabaikan Kise dan masih menatap Kuroko. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh kepala Kuroko dan mengusapnya, membuat suasana di ruangan itu hening.

"Yu..Yuki.." panggil Alex.

"Mirip sekali." Kata Yuki bergumam.

"Kuroko-Chii curang suu! Aku juga mau di usap sama Yuki-chii~" protes Kise.

"E..ekhem. Namaku Midorima Shintarou, nanodayo. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa." Kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Yuki menatap Midorima, "Megane.." pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku panggil Shin-nii." Kata Yuki.

"Sudah kubilang terserah kau saja nodayo." Kata Midorima sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Midorima?" tanya pemuda dim di sebelahnya.

"Bu..bukan urusanmu nodayo!" bentak Midorima.

"Dasar aneh.." gumam pemuda dim itu.

"Ganguro." Pikir Yuki.

Pemuda dim itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yuki dan berjalan mendekatinya. ia berhenti tepat di depan Yuki dan acara tatap menatap pun terjadi.

"Apa?" tanya Yuki, merasa sedikit risih ditatap pemuda itu.

"Kecil.." katanya.

"Hah?" Yuki bingung.

"Dadamu kecil sekali, apa perlu kupi…"

DHUAK

"Aomine Daiki, berani kau menyentuh putriku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menguburmu hidup-hidup." Kata Alex dengan tatapan horor setelah memberikan jitakan-lebih tepatnya pukulan- maut ke kepala pemuda dim yang bernama Aomine itu.

"Ma…maaf…" kata Aomine dan pingsan di tempat dengan tidak elitnya. Yuki sweatdrop.

"Ganguro mesum.." pikir Yuki dan menatap malas Aomine.

"Nee…Yuki-chin." Pemuda jangkung dengan sebungkus snack di tangannya menghampiri Yuki, ia menyodorkan snacknya ke arah Yuki.

"Mau?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu.

"Jangkung sekali." Pikir Yuki.

"Umm, boleh." Kata Yuki dan mengambil snack itu lalu memakannya.

"Yuki-chin, aku mau lihat Yuki-chin tanpa kacamata boleh?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Mura-chii, harusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu suu." Kata Kise.

"Benar juga. Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi, Yuki-chin panggil aku Atsushi aja ya." Kata Murasakibara.

"Umm, baiklah Atsu-nii." Kata Yuki.

Murasakibara tersenyum dan tangannya mengusap kepala Yuki.

"Eeekh! Mura-chii curang juga suu. Aku juga mau mengusap kepala Yuki~" rajuk Kise.

"Yuki-chii izinkan aku memelukmu suu." Kata Kise dengan puppy eyes.

"Cih merepotkan sekali Nii-san ku satu ini." pikir Yuki.

"Jangan memaksanya kalau dia tidak mau Kise-san." Kata Kuroko.

"Demo…hiks…" Kise mulai mewek.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau boleh memelukku Ryou-nii." Ujar Yuki akhirnya.

"Yeeeyyy!" sorak Kise dan memeluk Yuki erat.

Sepertinya hari-hariku di rumah ini akan berat, pikir Yuki dengan helaan nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

a/n:

Ohay minna-san~~ Ryu kembali dengan fict gaje yang entah kapan bakal apdet dan kapan bakal tamat :v *plak

Ehehehe...entah kenapa Ryu kepikiran, gimana ya rasanya kalau kita punya kakak cowok kayak anak-anak kisedai dan jadilah fict ini XD

Untuk chap selanjutnya Ryu gak tau kapan bakal apdet, soalnya Ryu masih punya hutang fict di fandom sebelah :v

Buat yang sudah nyempatin baca fict Ryu, Ryu ucapin Arigatou Gozaimasu! (^0^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI SENSEI**

**WARNING : OC, OOC, TYPOS, CERITA GAJE, DSB, DST**

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuki bergelung nyaman di balik selimutnya. Terbuai dalam alam mimpi yang indah dan menyenangkan. Di mana ia dan sahabat kecilnya, sedang berlari di padang bunga, bermain kejar-kejaran di sertai tawa bahagia.

Akan tetapi, semua mimpi indah itu lenyap seketika saat...

"Aomine-chii! Kembalikan sepatuku! Itu sepatu kesayanganku ssu!"

Sebuah teriakan dari salah satu kakaknya menyadarkan dirinya dari alam mimpi.  
'Berisik!' Umpat Yuki dalam hati.  
Yuki menyibakkan selimut yang menutupinya kasar dan duduk di atas kasur empuknya.  
'OH GOD! Aku baru tidur selama tiga jam! Dan malah di bangunkan dengan teriakan si berisik itu? Malang sekali nasibku.' Ujar Yuki dalam hati dan menghela nafas kesal.  
Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sisi lain kamarnya, dan bersiap menghadapi hari pertamanya di rumah baru.

"Aomine-chii! Hidoi ssu, kembalikan! Aku mau pakai sepatu itu!" Teriak Kise.  
Saat ini Aomine sedang berlari menghindari Kise yang sejak tadi mengejarnya untuk mengambil kembali sepatunya.  
"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa, dasar cengeng!" Ejek Aomine.  
"Aomine-chii, kau jahat!" Teriak Kise masih mengejar Aomine mengelilingi rumah besar itu.  
Aomine berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua diikuti Kise yang mengejar di belakangnya. Aomine tertawa senang karena pagi ini lagi-lagi ia bisa mengerjai saudaranya yang paling cengeng itu, hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-harinya. Hitung-hitung ia tidak perlu pergi ke gym hanya untuk berolahraga.

Aomine berlari melewati koridor lantai dua diiringi dengan teriakan berisik Kise di belakangnya. Ia berlari melewati kamar milik saudaranya yang lain. Dimulai dari kamar Kuroko yang berada dekat tangga, lalu kamarnya sendiri di sebelahnya, Murasakibara dengan pintu warna ungu dan terakhir kamar...

DHUAK!

...Yuki, yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuat Aomine mendapat morning kiss dari serat kayu itu.

"Eh? Daiki-nii?"

"Aomine-chii!" Teriak Kise horor.

BRUKH

Dan Aomine ambruk dengan darah mengalir di hidungnya.

(/^0^)/\\(^0^)/\\(^0^\\)

Rambut yang terkepang, check. Poni menutupi mata, check. Kacamata bulat besar, check. Baju dengan rok melewati lutut, check.

'OK! Aku sudah siap.' pikir Yuki.

Hari ini ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya di sekolah swasta Teiko, tempat keenam kakaknya bersekolah.

Teiko merupakan sekolah swasta elit yang hanya menerima murid-murid berprestasi dan kaya tentunya. Untuk mereka yang hanya kaya tapi berotak kosong jangan harap bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

BRAK!

"Yukichii! Ayo berangkat denganku-ssu!" teriak Kise.

DHUAK

Dan sebuah buku mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

"Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum kau masuk Ryou-nii." kata Yuki dengan aura hitam menguar di sekelilingnya.

"Hidoi-ssu~Yuki, kau jahat sekali. Kalau sampai berbekas di wajahku bagaimana-ssu, hiks." kata Kise sambil terisak.

"Memang apa peduliku?" jawab Yuki ketus, sepertinya dia masih kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

Mereka menuruni tangga dengan diiringi celotehan Kise di belakang Yuki. Sesampainya di lantai satu, di sana sudah menunggu kelima kakaknya yang lain.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Yuki yang melihat kelima kakaknya belum berangkat kesekolah

"Oh, Yukichin, ayo berangkat sama-sama." Kata Murasakibara dan menghampiri Yuki.

"Oi Atsushi, jangan main serobot. Yuki, kau berangkat denganku." Kata Aomine.

"Kalian berdua, kekanakan sekali-nodayo." Kata Midorima, dan berdiri di samping Yuki. " daripada pergi dengan mereka lebih baik denganku. Bukannya aku mengkhawatirkanmu atau apa, tapi mereka itu berbahaya-nodayo." Bisik Midorima.

"Oi, apa yang barusan kau katakan Kuso megane!" teriak Aomine dan menunjuk Midorima kesal.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa nodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sesenti pun.

"Berisik." Desis Akashi dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu mematung.

Akashi menatap tajam ke arah Yuki. "Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" tanya Akashi.

Yuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada yang salah?" tanya Yuki balik, "aku berpenampilan sesuai dengan yang ada di buku pegangan siswi. Rok panjang di bawah lutut, rambut diikat rapih, dan aku juga tidak memakai aksesori berlebihan." Kata Yuki dan menunjukkan buku pegangan siswi miliknya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hening seketika dengan aura gelap memenuhi kepala pelangi itu.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus berpenampilan seperti kutubuku begini, kau bisa-bisa di bully-ssu." Kata Kise.

"Itu benar, dan lagi peraturan itu ada untuk di langgar. Kau harusnya tidak perlu mengikuti buku peraturan konyol itu." Kata Aomine-yang di amini Atsushi-dan mengambil buku pegangan Yuki dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Oi, dakian! Jangan seenaknya membuang barangku!" teriak Yuki. "Dan lagi, aku nyaman dengan penampilan seperti ini. Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur." Lanjutnya.

"Mana bisa begitu, mau bagaimanapun kami ini nii-san mu-nodayo. Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi tugas seorang nii-san adalah melindungi adiknya." Kata Midorima.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, yang pasti aku nyaman dengan penampilanku yang sekarang."kata Yuki.

"Dan lagi, berhenti peduli padaku. Aku bukan adik kandung kalian, lebih baik jangan terlalu dekat denganku jika tidak ingin terluka." Kata Yuki dingin dan meninggalkan ke lima kakaknya.

Hening selama beberapa saat, kelima remaja itu masih menatap ke arah pintu yang tadi di lewati oleh Yuki.

"Apa-apaan itu." Gumam Aomine, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Dia tidak menganggap kita sama sekali-nodayo." Kata Midorima.

"Entah kenapa saat Yuki-chin mengatakan dia bukan adik kita aku jadi ingin menghancurkannya." Kata Murasakibara dengan wajah kesal.

"Mu..mungkin ia hanya kesal karena Aominechii membuang bukunya. Kalian jangan begitu-ssu." Kata Kise.

"Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya aku tidak menyukai anak itu." Kata Akashi yang masih menatap tajam ke arah pintu.

"Le..lebih baik sekarang kita berangkat-ssu. Kalau tidak berangkat sekarang kita akan telat sampai di sekolah." Kata Kise mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Akashi.

( =v=)

Yuki sedang berjalan santai saat mobil yang mengangkut kelima kakaknya melewati dirinya.

'Apa aku sudah keterlaluan tadi?' pikir Yuki.

'Tidak, begini lebih baik. Mereka bukan keluargaku, dan lagi aku masih meragukan wanita bernama Alex itu. Apa dia benar ibuku? Dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibuku, dan lagi tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuktikan bahwa kami ibu-anak kecuali dengan tes DNA. Tapi walupun menggunakan tes DNA, aku ragu kalau itu adalah hasil yang sebenarnya. Bisa saja wanita itu menukar hasil tes. Dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki wanita itu dia bisa melakukan apapun.' Pikran-pikiran negatif tentang keluarga barunya terus menghantui benak Yuki.

'Aaargh, hal ini benar-benar membuatku pusing. Sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki siapa dan apa mau wanita itu.' pikir Yuki.

Sampai di stasiun kereta, ia menunggu di peron. Di sana ia dapat melihat banyak siswa-siswi dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengannya. Sepertinya hanya dia yang mengenakan seragam Teiko.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku, Tetsu-nii." Kata Yuki.

Kuroko sedikit kaget saat Yuki memanggil namanya. Yuki melirik ke arah Kuroko yang bediri sedikit di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" tanya Yuki.

Kuroko menatap Yuki dengan wajah datarnya. "Tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Kuroko.

"Aku hanya khawatir denganmu, kau tidak terlalu mengenal daerah sini kan?" lanjut Kuroko.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Tetsu-nii." Protes Yuki dengan nada datar.

Tidak berapa lama, kereta yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Mereka memasuki kereta yang penuh sesak dan berdiri di tengah lautan orang di dalam kereta itu.

"Tetsu-nii, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuki yang melihat kakaknya terhimpit di antara orang-orang yang berdesakan.

"Hai', aku tidak apa-apa. Ukh." Jawab Kuroko. Ia berusaha untuk keluar dari himpitan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Yuki menghela nafasnya, karena tidak tega melihat kakaknya tersiksa, akhirnya ia menggapai tangan Kuroko dan menarik Kuroko ke arahnya. Ia menarik Kuroko untuk mengikutinya ke pintu penghubung kereta. Yuki membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke sana. Di jalan penghubung gerbong itu ia melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan bersandar di sisi kereta.

"Tetsu-nii, kau tidak pernah naik kereta sebelumnya?" tanya Yuki.

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Yuki kembali menghela nafas, "Harusnya Tetsu-nii tidak perlu memaksakan diri mengikutiku tadi. Bukankah lebih enak pergi ke sekolah menggunakan mobil bersama aniki yang lain?" ujarnya.

Kuroko tetap diam dan enggan menatap Yuki. Yuki yang didiamkan seperti itu memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan.

(-_-)

Sampai di sekolah, Yuki berpisah jalan dengan Kuroko, ia langsung berjalan menuju ke ruang guru untuk menemui guru yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya. Sampai di depan ruangan yang di tuju, ia mengetuk pintu sopan dan membuka pintu. Saat dia melihat siapa yang ada di sana saat itu, ia membeku. Orang yang menjadi objek tatapannya saat ini juga menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa.

"Fudotoki-san? Kau...Fudotoki-san bukan?" kata orang itu dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sensei...bagaimana..." Yuki terbata.

"Syukurlah, kupikir aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" kata orang itu dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Yuki.

Yuki masih mematung di tempatnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang di depannya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening sampai seorang guru datang

"Imayoshi sensei, disini kau rupanya."

"Kiyoshi sensei, ada apa?" tanya orang itu-Imayoshi Shoichi-

"Kata kepala sekolah kelasmu akan kedatangan murid baru, namanya Yuki Garcia." Kata Kiyoshi sensei.

"Yuki Garcia?" gumam Imayoshi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuki.

"Yuki Garcia desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kata Yuki akhirnya dan membungkukkan badan.

(=w=)

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau mengubah margamu. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau memiliki darah Amerika, jujur saja aku terkejut." Kata Imayoshi saat mereka berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku pun terkejut, bagaimana caranya kau bisa berada di sekolah ini, sensei." kata Yuki.

"Hmm? Bagaimana ya? Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku ditawari bekerja disini oleh Kiyoshi. Aku awalnya terkejut saat dia menawariku. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, tidak buruk juga menjadi seorang guru." Kata Imayoshi.

"Lalu, sensei. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Kata Yuki.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau memiliki lisensi mengajar resmi?"

JLEB

Imayoshi terdiam. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"E..eto...it..itu tidak terlalu penting." Jawab Imayoshi terbata dengan senyum aneh-kikuk-.

"Tapi, setahuku untuk bekerja di sini itu..."

"A..AH! Kita sudah sampai di kelas. Ayo masuk." Potong Imayoshi dan langsung membuka pintu kelas.

'Mencurigakan.' Pikir Yuki dan akhirnya memasuki kelas barunya.

(/^v^)/

Bel pertanda istirahat siang terdengar, para murid di setiap kelas mulai berhamburan keluar. Begitupun Yuki, ia berjalan santai keluar dari kelasnya akan menuju ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa roti untuk makan siang. Akan tetapi, tepat saat ia menapakkan kaki kanannya di luar kelas. Kise datang dengan semangat empat lima(?) menuju arah Yuki.

"Yukichii! Ayo makan bersamaku-ssu!" teriak Kise hendak memberikan pelukan mautnya.

Akan tetapi, sebelum Kise sempat memeluk Yuki, Imayoshi berdiri di hadapan Yuki dan memberikan aura menusuk kepada Kise. Kise langsung membeku di tempat.

"Kise-san, tolong jangan buat keributan walaupun ini waktu istirahat." Kata Imayoshi.

"Dan lagi, darimana kau mengenal Garcia-san..."

"Panggil saja saya Yuki, sensei." Potong Yuki.

"Baiklah, Yuki-san." Kata Imayoshi dengan senyum dan suara lembut. Kemudian ia kembali kepada Kise.

"Darimana kau mengenal Yuki-san, Kise Ryouta?" tanya Imayoshi dengan aura yang membuat Kise merinding disko.

"Te..tentu saja aku mengenalnya-ssu! Dia itu imoutoku, Imayoshi sensei!" Jawab Kise dengan bangga.

Imayoshi terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuki dan mendapat tatapan datar Yuki seperti biasa.

"Ne, Yuki-chii. Ayo makan siang denganku sekarang-ssu." Kata Kise menarik lengan Yuki dan pergi ke kantin. Meninggalkan Imayoshi di depan kelas seorang diri.

(TvT)

"Nee, Yukichii..aaa..." kata Kise sambil memegang sendoknya, bermaksud menyuapi Yuki.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Ryou-nii." kata Yuki dan memakan omelet miliknya sendiri.

"Hidoi-ssu. Ayolah, aku kan hanya ingin menyuapi adikku-ssu." protes Kise dengan air mata buayanya.

Yuki hanya memandang datar Kise dan kembali memakan omeletnya, tidak memperdulikan ocehan Kise.

'Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak' pikir Yuki.

Sementara itu, disisi lain kantin berdiri segerombolan anak perempuan-fans Kise-. Mereka menatap tajam ke arah Yuki dan Kise dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Apa-apaan anak baru itu."

"Berani sekali dia mendekati pangeran kita, dia pikir dia siapa."

"Dasar culun, berani sekali dia mendekati Kise-san."

"Tidaaakkk, Kise-san mengapa kau bersikap lembut kepada gadis itu!"

Dan gumamam jengkel lain terdengar dari arah gerombolan itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus memberikan pelajaran ke anak baru itu." gumam salah satu dari mereka.

(0_0)

Yuki berjalan menyusuri sekolah yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. Sekolah sudah di bubarkan sejak seperempat jam yang lalu, membuat suasana sekolah yang tadinya ramai menjadi sepi di karenakan para murid telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Yuki berjalan menuju gym tempat keenam kakaknya berlatih basket. Saat makan siang tadi Kise memberitahukan padanya kalau mereka berenam merupakan tim basket andalan Teiko dan Kise ingin Yuki melihat latihan mereka. Mau tidak mau Yuki menganggukkan kepala karena Kise terus mengikutinya seharian ini memintanya untuk datang ke gym melihat latihan mereka.

Karena hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya di sekolah, Yuki tidak tahu dimana gym berada. Salahkan Kise yang tadi langsung pergi setelah Yuki menyetujui untuk melihat latihan mereka tanpa memberitahu dimana letak gym.

Menghela nafas lelah-yang entah sudah berapa kali ia lakukan sejak pagi tadi- Yuki akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan sorenya di sekolah yang luas ini hanya untuk mencari gym yang terletak entah dimana.

Ia hanya perlu mengatakan maaf kepada kakaknya itu nanti saat ditanya kenapa tidak berada di gym sepulang sekolah seperti janjinya. Ia hanya harus menjawab dia tidak tahu dimana letak gym dan dia memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang cukup-sangat- banyak karena ia pindah pada saat pertengahan semester dan ia harus mengejar ketertinggalannya itu dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang di berikan.

Oke, sepertinya itu alasan yang cukup bagus untuk membungkam mulut besar kakak berambut pirangnya itu.

Yuki membalikkan tubuhnya dan langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat tiga orang siswi berdiri di hadapannya dan menatap sinis kepadanya.

_'Sepertinya aku dalam masalah sekarang.' _Pikir Yuki_._

Ketiga siswi itu berjalan mendekatinya. Salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri di sebelah kiri memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam. Ia berjalan mendekati Yuki dengan geram dan langsung menjambak rambut panjang Yuki. Membuat Yuki sedikit meringis.

"Dasar culun, apa sih yang Kise-san lihat darimu?" Ujarnya dengan nada geram.

"Huh, kau jangan sombong hanya karena Kise-san baik padamu. Dia itu baik kepada semua orang, jadi kau jangan seenaknya memonopoli Kise-san." Kata siswi yang berdiri di sebelah kanan yang memiliki rambut model ponytail.

_'Oh, fansclub rupanya.' _

"A..aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian. To..tolong lepaskan...AKH!" teriak Yuki saat siswi tadi semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman di rambutnya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Seharian ini kami melihatmu menempel terus dengan Kise-san. Hal itu benar-benar menjengkelkan." Kata siswi yang di tengah yang berambut lurus panjang sepinggang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

_'Si berisik itu yang terus menempel padaku! Bukan aku yang menempel padanya brengsek!'_ umpat Yuki dalam hati.

"Su..sungguh..aku..aku tidak mendekati Kise-san. Tapi Kise-san yang..."

"Aaargh, kami tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Kau harus mendapat ganjaran karena berani mendekati Kise-san! Ikut kami!" Kata si pemimpin dan mereka menyeret Yuki mengikuti mereka.

(-_-*)

Mereka berhenti di gudang yang terletak di belakang sekolah, tempat alat-alat olahraga yang telah tidak layak di pakai di simpan. Para siswi itu melempar Yuki ke dalamnya dan mengunci pintu itu dari luar.

Yuki memukul-mukul pintu itu meminta di bukakan. Akan tetapi ketiga siswi itu hanya tertawa dan berkata..

"Renungkan semua kesalahanmu di sana, dan jangan coba-coba mendekati Kise-san lagi. Dasar culun."

Dan mereka meninggalkan Yuki yang masih terkunci di dalam gudang itu.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Alohay~ jumpa lagi dengan author gaje XD

Untuk yang sudah mem-fave dan review fict ini ryu ucapin Arigatou Gozaimasu (^0^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei**

**Warning ! OC, OOC, TYPO, DLL, DSB, DST**

"Wah, wah. Di gencet saat hari pertama ya? Menarik sekali fufufu..." kata pemuda berkacamata itu-Imayoshi- saat melihat Yuki yang di hadang oleh tiga orang siswi.  
Tadinya ia hanya ingin membuang sampah yang menumpuk di keranjang sampahnya. Siapa sangka kalau ia akan mendapatkan tontonan menarik seperti ini.

"A..aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian. To..tolong lepaskan...AKH!" teriak Yuki saat siswi tadi semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman di rambutnya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Seharian ini kami melihatmu menempel terus dengan Kise-san. Hal itu benar-benar menjengkelkan." Kata siswi yang di tengah yang berambut lurus panjang sepinggang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

'Yuki-san.' Pikir Imayoshi

"Su..sungguh..aku..aku tidak mendekati Kise-san. Tapi Kise-san yang..."

"Aaargh, kami tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Kau harus mendapat ganjaran karena berani mendekati Kise-san! Ikut kami!" Kata si pemimpin dan mereka menyeret Yuki mengikuti mereka.  
'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Yuki-san tidak menghajar anak-anak itu? Kenapa dia tidak melawan mereka!' teriak inner Imayoshi.  
"Mustahil...ini benar-benar mustahil." gumam Imayoshi.  
"Apa..apa dia benar-benar berubah?"

.

.

.

Merasa kalau ketiga siswi itu sudah pergi dari sana, Yuki menghentikan aktifitas menggedornya.

Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah roknya yang terkena debu saat tersungkur dan merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan karena di jambak tadi.

"Benar-benar, aku tidak menyangka akan di bully di hari pertama dan itu semua karena si pirang berisik itu." Kata Yuki.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan itu. Di tengah pencahayaan yang minim, ia dapat melihat matahari semakin terbenam dari celah ventilasi kecil di sisi gudang. Ia memutar otak bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Di lihat dari keadaan gudang ini yang sangat kotor dan tempatnya yang dapat di bilang terpencil karena terdapat di sudut mati gedung sekolah membuat Yuki berspekulasi kalau sedikit sekali persentase kemungkinan orang akan datang ke tempat ini. Walau dia berteriakpun itu hanya sia-sia belaka karena tidak akan ada yang mendengar suaranya.

"Oh iya, ponsel." Kata Yuki saat mengingat kalau ia membawa ponsel.

Sekarang yang perlu di lakukannya hanyalah menghubungi salah satu kakaknya itu dan menunggu salah satu dari mereka membukakan pintu gudang ini untuknya.

Yuki mencari nomor kontak salah satu kakaknya itu dan berhenti saat mengingat sesuatu yang sangat fatal.

"Aku tidak punya nomor satupun dari mereka." Kata Yuki merutuki kepikunannya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu ponsel miliknya memberikan peringatan untuk menyambungkan charger.

"OH GOD! Bagus sekali, sekarang aku benar-benar terjebak disini." Ujar Yuki terdengar frustasi saat layar ponselnya berubah menjadi hitam gelap.

Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan pintu itu dengan sekali tendangan. Hanya saja dia tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau-kalau ada siswa yang tidak sengaja melihatnya menghancurkan pintu itu dan melaporkannya kepada guru. Hal itu bisa membuatnya repot dan Yuki tidak suka sesuatu yang merepotkan seperti menjelaskan kronologis kejadian yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin di bully karena mengadu kepada guru.

Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah duduk diam dan menunggu sampai malam. Sampai ia benar-benar yakin tidak ada lagi siswa yang berkeliaran di sekolah dan ia akan mendobrak pintu itu dengan satu tendangan.

CKLEK

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Yuki mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Di ambang pintu, Imayoshi berdiri dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Yo." Sapa Imayoshi.

"Ah, syukurlah kau datang sensei. Aku tertolong." Kata Yuki dan berjalan keluar dari gudang itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Yuki-hime?" tanya Imayoshi.

Yuki berhenti dan menatap senseinya dengan raut bertanya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka berbuat kasar kepadamu? Kalau dulu, kau pasti tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak seperti mereka menyentuhmu seujung rambutpun."

Yuki tersenyum tipis, "Lalu aku harus apa? Memukuli mereka? Wajah itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagi nona muda seperti mereka sensei. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, kau tahu? itu terlalu kejam." Kata Yuki. Dan tawa Imayoshi pun meledak.

"Ahahahaha! Ya..yang benar saja. Apa kepalamu terbentur Yuki-hime?" tanya Imayoshi sambil menghapus air di sudut matanya karena tertawa tadi.

"Mungkin, sepertinya dua tahun yang lalu kepalaku dipukul cukup keras. Aku kadang masih merasa pusing." Kata Yuki sambil memegang kepalanya dengan gaya yang bisa di bilang berlebihan.

"Kau ini, apa aku perlu menghukum anak-anak nakal itu besok?" tanya Imayoshi.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku sendiri yang akan membuat mereka bungkam kalau sampai mereka berbuat di luar batas." Kata Yuki.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang sudah sore, mau kuantarkan pulang?"

Yuki tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sensei bawa mobil?" tanya Yuki.

"Tentu." Jawab Imayoshi dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sakunya.

"Oke kalau begitu."

"Yosh. Ayo, aku akan mentraktirmu dulu sebelumnya. Karena kau sudah memberikan tontonan menarik padaku." Kata Imayoshi dan merangkul bahu Yuki.

"Harusnya tadi kau langsung keluar sensei. Karena mereka bajuku jadi kotor." Kata Yuki kesal.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maaf kau boleh memesan parfait kesukaanmu nanti." Kata Imayoshi.

"Eh? Beneran? Oke, kalau begitu aku mau pesan Choco Parfait Special buatan Chii-chan." Kata Yuki semangat.

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menyadari sesosok berambut pirang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

"Arigatou untuk hari ini sensei. Yang tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan." Kata Yuki saat turun dari mobil Imayoshi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu di sekolah besok." Kata Imayoshi dan meninggalkan Yuki.

Setelah mobil Imayoshi tidak terlihat lagi. Yuki membunyikan bel dan meminta penjaga untuk membukakan gerbang. Setelah gerbang terbuka ia berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah yang sangat luas itu.

Alis Yuki bertaut saat memasuki rumah. Rumah itu gelap gulita, gorden menutupi semua jendela yang ada. Yuki berjalan sambil meraba tembok, mencoba mencari saklar lampu. Akan tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat didengarnya seseorang menutup pintu yang tadi di biarkannya terbuka sedikit. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang, mendekapnya erat. Dan ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas orang itu di lehernya.

Yuki diam, ia tahu siapa orang yang memeluknya saat ini. Ia tahu melalui parfume yang di gunakan orang itu. Karena seharian ini orang itu terus menempel pada Yuki.

"Ryou-nii, ada apa?" tanya Yuki dengan nada santai.

Orang yang memeluk Yuki saat ini-Kise- hanya diam dan tetap memeluk Yuki erat.

Menghela nafas, Yuki membiarkan kakaknya itu terus memeluknya. 'Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, atau dia sedang mencoba menakutiku.' Pikir Yuki.

Mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu dalam kegelapan selama beberapa menit. Karena merasakan punggungnya mulai pegal, Yuki kembali memanggil nama kakaknya itu.

"Ryou-nii, bisakah melepaskanku sekarang? Kau membuat punggungku pegal." Kata Yuki.

Kise bergeming, ia tetap bungkam.

"Ryou-nii! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" kata Yuki dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kise.

Yuki mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke gym saat pulang sekolah tadi?" tanya Kise dengan nada rendah, membuat tengkuk Yuki merinding.

Seingatnya, sejak pertama bertemu kemarin ia tidak pernah mendengar Kise berbicara dengan nada dingin seperti ini.

"Tadi aku ingin ke sana, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana letak gym." Jawab Yuki jujur. 'dan lagi tadi aku di seret oleh fans gila mu.' Pikirnya.

"Kau bisa menelfonku."

"Aku tidak punya nomor Ryou-nii."

"Kau bisa meminta Imayoshi sensei mengantarmu ke gym."

Kalimat terakhir Kise membuat Yuki bungkam.

'Gawat.' Alarm di otak Yuki langsung berbunyi.

Ia melepas paksa pelukan Kise dan memasang posisi siaga. Ia paham sekarang, Kise marah padanya karena tidak menepati janjinya dan malah pergi dengan Imayoshi sensei. Sekarang ia harus bisa mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Umm..bagaimana ya. Tadi aku tidak ingat lagi soal janji itu, karena Imayoshi sensei bilang akan membelikanku parfait special. Jadi..yah..begitulah." kata Yuki memaksakan senyum, walau ia tahu Kise tidak dapat melihat senyumnya karena penerangan yang minim.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Imayoshi sensei? Kalian sepertinya sangat akrab." Tanya Kise, ia berjalan maju perlahan.

Yuki yang merasakan adanya pergerakan menyeret kakinya mundur.

"Kami dulu tetangga, dia sudah seperti onii-san bagiku." Jawab Yuki jujur.

"Onii-san..." gumam Kise. Dan saat itu juga ia menerjang Yuki, menangkap bahu Yuki dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh di sofa.

Kise membuka lampu yang terletak di meja di sebelah sofa itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu kecil Yuki kuat dan menatap tajam Yuki tepat di wajahnya.

"Yang boleh menjadi onii-san mu hanya kami! Tidak akan aku biarkan orang asing sepertinya mengambilmu dari kami!" teriak Kise.

Yuki membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Kise menarik Yuki ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat, membuat Yuki sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"R..Ryou-nii, aku..tidak..bisa,,,ber.." kata Yuki terputus-putus.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambilmu." Gumam Kise, tidak memperdulikan Yuki yang semakin kehabisan nafas.

'Sial! Aku bisa mati kalau begini!' inner Yuki.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yuki menendang perut Kise hingga Kise terjungkal. Yuki yang sudah terbebas pun langsung bangkit dari sofa dan menekan saklar lampu. Membuat ruangan itu terang benderang.

Dapat Yuki lihat saat ini Kise yang terduduk dan memegang perutnya-yang terkena tendangan Yuki tadi- mengerang kesakitan.

Yuki meringis, "Err..maaf Ryou-nii. Aku tidak bermaksud menendangmu sekeras itu. Tapi, kau tahu. Aku tidak bisa bernafas, jadi..." belum selesai Yuki bicara, Kise mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu juga Yuki ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kise.

Kise mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dengan wajah ngambek seperti anak kecil yang tidak di beri permen.

"Aku berhenti-ssu! Akashi-chii, aku tidak mau lagi-ssu!" teriak Kise.

"Eh?" Yuki memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Kise.

"Baiklah, sepertinya rencana kali ini gagal." Kata Akashi yang muncul dari balik pintu diikuti oleh kepala pelangi yang lain.

Yuki menatap heran para nii-san nya itu meminta penjelasan.

"Heh, dasar cengeng. Begitu aja sudah nangis." Ejek Aomine.

"Hidoi-ssu! Tapi ini benar-benar sakit Ahomine-cchi!" protes Kise.

"Kalian berdua, tutup mulut kalian." Titah Akashi, membuat semua orang berhenti berbicara.

Akashi menatap tajam Yuki yang di balas tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Yuki.

"Jadi...ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuki memecah keheningan.

Hening..tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Yuki.

Yuki akhirnya menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang mau menjawab tidak apa. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Katanya dan mulai beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Baru menjejakkan kakinya mendekati pintu, Akashi memegang lengan Yuki, membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini, Yuki?" tanya Akashi dengan nada rendah.

"Aku lelah Sei-nii. Tolong lepaskan tanganku." Kata Yuki, mulai risih dengan kelakuan kakak-kakaknya itu.

"Apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Akashi lagi, tidak mendengarkan keluhan Yuki.

Yuki melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dan menjawab, "setengah sebelas." Dengan nada malas.

"Dan kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Yuki terdiam, dia paham sekarang. Sepertinya dia sudah melanggar jam malam yang di tentukan di rumah ini. Dia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, lain kali aku akan hati-hati dan pulang sebelum jam sepuluh malam." kata Yuki.

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu kau meminta maaf? Sebagai hukumannya, besok kau harus berada di kamarmu dan jangan keluar sebelum masa hukumanmu berakhir." Perintah Akashi.

"Eh? Tapi, bukannya besok aku harus sekolah?" tanya Yuki.

"Kau ingin membantahku?" tanya Akashi dengan aura absolut menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuat kepala pelangi yang sejak tadi diam di ruangan itu bergidik.

Yuki menghela nafas-lagi- dan berkata "baiklah, aku akan menuruti Sei-nii. Sekarang bisakah Sei-nii melepaskan tanganku? Aku lelah dan sangat mengantuk sekarang."

Akashi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan Yuki meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ne, Akashi-cchi. Apa tidak keterlaluan dengan melarang Yuki untuk tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Kise.

"Apa kau mau menentang keputusanku Ryouta?" tanya Akashi.

"Ti..tidak-ssu." Jawab Kise dengan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Lebih baik dia tidak masuk besok. Ada yang ingin kulakukan kepada ketiga siswi yang kau bilang itu, Ryouta." Kata Akashi.

"Be..begitu ya-ssu. Kupikir Akashi-cchi marah karena Yuki pulang terlambat-ssu." Kata Kise.

"Dasar bodoh, Akashi mana mungkin marah hanya karena hal seperti itu-nodayo." Kata Midorima dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Midorima mengetuk pintu kamar Yuki dengan membawa sebuah kotak P3K di tangan kirinya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Yuki. Rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan terurai dan ia memakai kaus kasual dan celana selutut, jangan lupakan kacamata tebal besar yang masih setia menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Ada apa Shin-nii?" tanya Yuki.

Midorima mengulurkan tangannya yang membawa kotak P3K.

"Ini lucky itemmu hari ini-nodayo. Bu..bukannya aku peduli sih, tapi kulihat lenganmu lecet-nodayo. Jadi aku bawakan kotak P3K ini." Kata Midorima.

Yuki terdiam, ia menatap Midorima dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ke..kenapa kau menatapku begitu-nodayo." Tanya Midorima yang sedikit gugup karena di pandang terlalu lama oleh Yuki.

"Tidak, hanya saja Shin-nii mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan." Jawab Yuki. "Terima kasih, aku akan mengobati sendiri lukaku." Lanjutnya dan akan mengambil kotak itu.

"Bi..biar aku yang mengobatinya-nodayo. Bukannya aku peduli padamu, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengobati lenganmu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa melihat dimana letak pastinya kan-nodayo?" kata Midorima, ia menarik lengannya sebelum Yuki menggapai kotak putih itu.

Yuki mengerutkan dahi, "Baiklah." Kata Yuki dan membiarkan Midorima memasuki kamarnya.

Yuki berjalan menuju dua buah kursi dengan sebuah meja berwarna putih yang terletak di balkon kamarnya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi itu dan mempersilahkan Midorima untuk duduk di kursi yang satunya. Mereka duduk bersisian dan Midorima menaruh kotak P3K itu di atas meja.

Midorima mengeluarkan kapas dan melumurinya dengan alkohol. "Per..permisi-nodayo." Ujarnya gugup sebelum menarik lembut lengan kiri Yuki yang sedikit lecet dan menempelkan kapas itu.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka selama Midorima mengobati luka Yuki. Yuki hanya diam sambil terus melihat gerak gerik Midorima yang sedikit kaku. Sepertinya dia sangat tegang, pikir Yuki.

"Shin-nii, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" kata Yuki memecah kesunyian.

"Apa-nodayo?"

"Apa yang mau di lakukan Sei-nii kepada ketiga siswi itu?" tanya Yuki.

Midorima terdiam, "Apa maksudmu-nodayo? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Midorima dan kembali fokus dengan luka Yuki, sekarang ia sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk mengobati lecet di lutut Yuki.

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kalau tadi Ryouta-nii melihat kejadian waktu aku di seret ke gudang. Pasti dia sudah mengadu ke kalian bukan?" kata Yuki.

Midorima hanya diam dan sibuk melumuri alkohol ke kapas.

"Baiklah kalau Shin-nii tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri nanti." Kata Yuki akhirnya.

Midorima masih diam. Ia seperti tidak mendengar perkataan Yuki. Gelagatnya yang tadi sangat tegang pun hilang entah kemana. Yuki dapat melihat kilat berbahaya di mata hijau kakaknya itu.

.

"**Tidak boleh! Kau sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama! Kenapa sekarang kau memutuskan untuk pergi!" teriak Yuki.**

"**Mengertilah, aku pasti akan kembali. Ini semua kulakukan agar mereka berhenti mengincarmu." Kata pemuda itu dengan tenang.**

"**Aku tidak setuju! Kalau kau mau pergi bawa juga aku, kumohon!"**

"**Tidak bisa, ini bukan permainan, Yuki. Usiamu saat ini baru lima belas tahun, masih membutuhkan seseorang yang memberikan kasih sayang padamu. Kau masih memiliki seorang nenek yang menjagamu"**

"**Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak menyayangiku? Apa kau ingin membuangku seperti orang tuaku dulu?" tanya Yuki dengan air mata mulai turun dari matanya.**

**Pemuda itu maju dan menarik Yuki dalam pelukannya.**

"**Aku tidak akan pernah membuangmu, Yuki, tidak akan pernah. Kumohon, jangan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah membuangmu, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu." Kata pemuda itu.**

Yuki membuka matanya yang sedikit sembab, airmata masih mengalir di wajahnya.

"Pembohong, pada akhirnya kau tetap pergi." Bisik Yuki.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju wastafel. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Ia melirik jam dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

"Tsk, kenapa aku harus memimpikan hal itu sih. Mood ku benar-benar jelek sekarang."

Yuki berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya dan berdiri disana menatap langit yang masih gelap. Ia dapat merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara. Suara yang sudah lama tidak di dengarnya sekaligus membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu.

"**Ambil ini kalau bisa!" teriak pemuda itu sambil men-dunk bola basket itu ke ring.**

"**Nii-chan curang! Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa melompat setinggimu." Protes Yuki kecil dengan bibir di pout kan, membuat pemuda di hadapannya tertawa geli.**

"**Hahaha, kalau begitu besok aku akan mengajarimu. Dan kau pasti bisa melompat setinggi bahkan melebihi lompatanku." Kata pemuda itu dan mengacak rambut hitam Yuki.**

Yuki kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju kaos berwarna hitam dan celana training panjang. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan gaya pony tail dan meninggalkan kacamata besarnya di atas meja. Ia memutuskan untuk mengisi pagi harinya dengan berlari mengelilingi rumah besar itu.

Masa bodoh dengan perintah Akashi yang tidak memperbolehkannya keluar kamar.

.

Langkah Yuki berhenti saat suara itu kembali terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Penasaran siapa yang membuat suara itu, akhirnya Yuki mengikuti asal suara itu dan berakhir di lapangan basket yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah.

Seorang pemuda dim sedang mendribble bola basket dengan keringat bercucuran.

'Oh, si dim mesum rupanya.' Pikir Yuki.

Tidak mau mengganggu aktifitas Aomine, Yuki memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, meneruskan larinya. Tapi sial, ia tidak sengaja menendang sebuah kaleng kosong-yang entah siapa yang membuangnya- sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring.

"Siapa di sana!" teriak Aomine.

Yuki membeku di tempat, saat ini ia berdiri membelakangi Aomine.

'Gawat, aku lupa pakai kacamata.' Umpat Yuki dalam hati.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Aomine.

Sepertinya ia sudah berdiri di belakang Yuki.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Yuki akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda dim itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di pekarangan rumah orang?" tanya Aomine.

Yuki menaikkan sebelah alis, "Namaku Yuki Garcia dan aku tinggal di rumah ini." kata Yuki.

Aomine diam untuk sesaat, mencerna kata-kata Yuki.

"Heh, kau pasti bercanda nona. Apa kau mau kupanggilkan polisi karena berani menyusup ke rumah orang huh?" ancam Aomine.

Apa kakaknya yang satu ini sangat bodoh? Kenapa ia bisa sampai tidak mengenali wajah adiknya? Pikir Yuki. Dan saat itu juga ia menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa kalau sejak hari pertamanya di rumah ini ia belum pernah melepas kacamata besarnya di hadapan para anikinya.

**TBC**

A/N

Aloha Minna-san~

Jumpa lagi dengan author gaje yang mucul setahun sekali XD /dihajar reader

Cerita di akhirnya menggantung seperti biasanya di karenakan otak saya macet tiba-tiba :v

Untuk yang sudah mereview/fave fict ini Ryu ucapin Arigatou Gozaimasu (^0^)/

Ryu bakal bales Reviewnya lewat pm/ di chap depan ya XD

See ya in the next chap minna /kedipkedip


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei**

**Warning ! OC, OOC, TYPO, DLL, DSB, DST**

**.**

"Tolong jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Kata Yuki, merasa risih dengan kelakuan keenam kakak plus ibunya itu.

Setelah kejadian di lapangan basket tadi. Aomine, dengan seenak jidatnya menuduh Yuki sebagai penyusup dan membangunkan seisi rumah.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan milik Akashi. Yuki duduk di sebuah kursi besar berwarna merah di dekat perapian dan keenam kakak serta ibunya berdiri di hadapannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu di ketuk dan seorang buttler membuka pintu dan membungkuk.

"Saya sudah mengecek kamar nona Yuki. Nona Yuki tidak berada di kamarnya dan saya menemukan kacamata ini di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur nona Yuki." Kata buttler itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah kacamata yang biasa di pakai Yuki.

.

**"Nii-chan! Ni-chan menggigit sepatuku lagi!" Teriak Yuki kecil.**

**"Ya ampun, Nigou! Berhenti mengganggu Yuki! Lepaskan sepatu itu!" Teriak pemuda itu.**

**Anjing kecil yang di panggil Nigou itu kaget dan melepaskan gigitannya, membuat Yuki kecil yang tadi menarik sepatunya jatuh terduduk.**

**Brukh.**

**Hening selama beberapa detik dan dipecahkan dengan suara tangisan Yuki.**

**"Hueee...Nii-chan! Ni-chan nakal!" Teriak Yuki kecil.**

**"Huwaaa! Ja..jangan menangis." Panik pemuda itu.**

**"Hueee...pantat Yuki sakit...!" **

**"Kemari biar nii-chan lihat. Apa ada yang sakit selain pantatmu?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menggendong Yuki dan akan mengangkat rok nya untuk melihat apa ada memar di pantat gadis kecil itu, tapi..**

**"Kyaaa! Nii-chan mesum!" Teriak Yuki dan memukul-mukul pemuda itu dengan tangan mungilnya disertai gonggongan Nigou.**

**"He..hei, aku hanya ingin memeriksa apa kau terluka!" Kata pemuda itu.**

**"Mesum! Mesum! Mesum!" Teriak Yuki masih dengan tangan memukul-mukul pemuda itu.**

**"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Imayoshi yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.**

**"Sensei!" Teriak Yuki dan membebaskan diri dari pemuda itu.**

**"Sensei! Nii-chan mesum! Masa nii-chan mau membuka rok Yuki." Adu Yuki.**

**"Apa!?" Kata Imayoshi dan langsung menggendong Yuki dan memberikan tatapan tajam ke pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu.**

**"Ap..hoi, kau salah paham Imayoshi. Aku tidak..." Kalimat pemuda itu terpotong.**

**"Jangan dekati Yuki-hime!" Teriak Imayoshi. "Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka bisa sampai memiliki teman dengan orientasi menyimpang sepertimu." Kata Imayoshi, terlihat setitik airmata di ujung matanya.**

**"Ha?"**

**"Kalau kau ingin memiliki Yuki-hime, harusnya kau menunggu sampai dia dewasa. Bukannya menyerangnya saat usianya yang belum menginjak lima tahun ini!" Tuding Imayoshi.**

**Ctak**

**Perempatan muncul di kening pemuda itu.**

**"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU SALAH PAHAM IMAYOSHI!" teriak pemuda itu.**

.

Imayoshi terkekeh kecil saat mengingat masa lalu itu. Ia saat ini sedang duduk di meja bartender yang terdapat di apartemennya.

"Berhenti tertawa sendiri, kau membuatku takut, Imayoshi." Kata seorang pemuda bermata sipit yang saat ini sedang berdiri di balik meja bartender.

Ia menuangkan sebotol wine ke dalam gelas kaca berisi es.

"Maaf, Liu Wei. Hanya saja aku tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu yang lucu." Kata Imayoshi, ia memutar-mutar gelas kaca berisi es si tangannya.

"Biar kutebak, Yuki-hime. Benar?" Kata Liu.

"Yup, tepat sekali."

Liu tersenyum kecil. "Chihiro pasti tidak menyangka akan bertemu Yuki tadi. Apa kau lihat raut wajahnya tadi?" Tanya Liu.

Imayoshi terkekeh.

"Ya, dia benar-benar kaget. Dan lagi Yuki-hime tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia masih gadis kecil manja yang suka memerintah. Chihiro sampai kelabakan karena permintaan Yuki tadi, 'Aku ingin ini, aku ingin itu, tambahkan lagi coklatnya, aku tidak suka nanas, ganti,aku ingin cherry, buatkan aku omelet juga!'." Kata Imayoshi sambil meniru suara Yuki yang malah membuat suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Hahaha...kau benar. Setelah kalian keluar dari kafenya tadi, ia langsung tepar. Dia seperti kehilangan nyawa." Kata Liu.

"Tapi sungguh. Setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu dia terlihat semakin dewasa. Berapa usianya sekarang? Tujuh belas?" Tanya Liu.

"Benar, usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun." Jawab Imayoshi. "Tidak terasa dua tahun sudah berlalu, bagaimana keadaan orang itu di sana ya?" Lanjut Imayoshi dengan tatapan menerawang begitupun Liu.

Dan hanya keheningan yang mengisi apartemen itu.

.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman sekarang." Kata Yuki dengan wajah masam.

"Ne..apa benar kau Yuki-chan?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hng." Jawab-guman- Yuki.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya, hanya dengan melepas kacamata jelek itu dia bisa berubah sejauh ini." Kata Akashi.

Memang bagaimana penampilan Yuki yang sekarang? Tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya yang sekarang, ia hanya mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan gaya ponytail, memakai baju kaos yang tidak terlalu kebesaran dan tidak terlalu ketat di tubuhnya. Dan hanya mengenakan celana training panjang. Penampilannya saat ini lebih terkesan sporty. Lalu apa yang istimewa? Wajahnya? Mungkin saja. Wajahnya yang tanpa kacamata benar-benar cantik tanpa cela. Kulit yang putih mulus tanpa jerawat dan kerutan. Mata yang tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak sipit dengan bola mata berwarna hitam yang saat ini menatap sebal ketujuh orang di hadapannya dan alis mata yang tegas.

"Fufufu, ini baru anak gadisku. Kau tidak memerlukan kacamata jelek itu lagi sekarang, aku akan memesan kontak lens dan membuang kacamata jelek itu." Kata Alex dan akan beranjak untuk mengambil kacamata yang di pegang oleh buttler itu.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh kacamata itu kalau kalian masih ingin aku berada di sini." Kata Yuki dengan nada dingin dan pandangan tajam. Alex berhenti melangkah.

"Alex-san, menurutku kau tidak perlu sampai membuang kacamata itu." Kata Kuroko yang-lagi-lagi- entah muncul dari mana.

"Oi Tetsu! Bisa tidak jangan membuat orang kaget!" Protes Aomine.

"Gomen, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja. Karena setahuku kacamata itu sangat berharga bagi Yuki-chan." Kata Kuroko.

Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu menatap heran ke arah Kuroko termasuk Yuki.

"Tetsuchin tahu darimana kalau kacamata itu berarti untuk Yukichin?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah snacknya.

"Mungkin Yuki-chan sudah lupa. Tapi, dua tahun yang lalu kita pernah bertemu." Kata Kuroko.

.

**Yuki berlari dan terus berlari. Sejak ia terbangun sore tadi, ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Nii-san nya. Ia berlari, mencari di setiap sudut kota, peluh mengalir di pelipisnya.**

**Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia berhenti di sebuah taman dan duduk di kursi di tengah taman itu. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menatap benda yang sejak tadi di pegangnya. Sebuah kacamata dengan lensa besar milik nii-san nya yang ditinggal di sebelah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Yuki.**

**Air mata perlahan mulai menetes, membasahi kacamata digenggamannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan terisak tanpa suara. **

**"Nii-chan...hiks..kenapa...hiks...kenapa kau pergi." Isak Yuki.**

**"Sumimasen." **

**Sebuah suara menyentak Yuki, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang basah. **

**Yuki dapat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi terselip sedikit kekhawatiran di tatapan matanya.**

**"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau menangis sendirian disini?" Tanya pemuda bersurai biru itu.**

.

"Aku ingat, kalau tidak salah, dulu Kuroko pernah menghilang beberapa hari setelah kita mengalahkan SMP Meikou." Kata Midorima.

"Heh, sekolah lemah itu ya." Kata Aomine.

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu Aomine-san." Kata Kuroko.

"Cih."

Yuki diam cukup lama, dia baru ingat tentang malam itu.

'Benar juga, ada kejadian begitu ya? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat dengan wajah orang itu. Jadi orang itu Tetsu-nii?' pikir Yuki.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuang kacamata itu. Tapi kau tidak perlu menggunakannya Yuki. Kau lebih terlihat cantik kalau seperti ini." kata Alex dan mengelus wajah Yuki.

"Aku akan tetap memakai kacamata itu dan berpenampilan seperti yang kumau." Kata Yuki.

"Tapi.." kata-kata Alex terpotong.

"Aku sudah katakan pada kalian. Jangan terlalu memperdulikanku, aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri. Dan lagi Sei-nii, jangan macam-macam dengan ketiga siswi itu atau aku tidak akan mau bicara padamu lagi." Kata Yuki dan beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil kacamatanya dan akan berjalan keluar.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memerintahku. Dan nanti, aku akan tetap memberikan pelajaran kepada mereka karena sudah berani mengganggu keluarga Akashi." Kata Akashi.

Yuki hanya diam dan meneruskan langkahnya dan menutup-lebih tepatnya membanting- pintu di belakangnya.

.

Yuki menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersender disana. Ia menatap kacamatanya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Nii-chan, kapan kau pulang?" gumam Yuki.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, Yuki sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan sekolahnya dan penampilannya kembali menjadi gadis culun berkacamata besar, bedanya ia memakai baju dan celana olahraga sekarang karena jam pertama adalah pelajaran olahraga.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati kedua kakaknya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Yuki.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang Akashi bilang tadi malam? Kau dilarang pergi sekolah hari ini." kata Aomine sambil bersidekap.

"Perjanjian batal. Siapa suruh membuat moodku jadi jelek." Kata Yuki dan mulai melangkah.

Akan tetapi langkahnya di halangi oleh si titan ungu.

"Atsu-nii, minggir."

"Tidak bisa, nanti Akachin akan menyita snackku kalau sampai Yukichin kabur." Kata si titan ungu-Murasakibara-.

"Lebih baik kau masuk ke kamarmu sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa melewati kami." Kata Aomine.

'Percaya diri sekali.' Pikir Yuki.

"Baiklah." Kata Yuki dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tanpa peringatan, Yuki memutar tubuhnya dengan kaki kanan terangkat tinggi dan menendang tepat di dada Aomine. Membuat Aomine membentur dinding di belakangnya.

"Ukh, sial." ringis Aomine mengelus dadanya.

Atsushi masih memakan snacknya dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan Aomine dan menatap Yuki datar.

"Itu untuk yang tadi karena sudah berani menyebutku penyusup." Kata Yuki dan mengalihkan perhatian ke Murasakibara.

"Atsu-nii."

"Tidak boleh." Kata Murasakibara.

"Baiklah." Kata Yuki dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

Yuki mundur beberapa langkah dan berlari kencang menuju Murasakibara, Murasakibara segera mengambil posisi bertahan dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Yuki.

Tepat di depan Murasakibara, Yuki menghentikan larinya secara tiba-tiba dan bermanuver ke sisi kiri Murasakibara. Murasakibara yang menyadari itu segera mengulurkan kedua tangan besarnya ke sisi kirinya untuk menangkap Yuki. Yuki yang sudah bisa memperkirakan hal itu cepat-cepat menahan tubuhnya dengan kaki kanannya dan mengambil arah sebaliknya. Murasakibara kalah refleks sehingga tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakan Yuki. Yuki yang berhasil lolos segera memberikan sedikit tendangan di belakang lutut kanan Murasakibara. Membuat titan besar itu jatuh berlutut dengan sebelah kaki. Yuki mengambil kesempatan itu dan berlari melewati Murasakibara.

"Nanti aku akan buatkan cake untuk Atsu-nii sebagai permintaan maaf!" teriak Yuki di sela larinya, meninggalkan Aomine dan Murasakibara yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya.

"Mu..mustahil. Bagaimana dia bisa bergerak secepat itu?" kata Aomine dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Yukichin...kuat." gumam Murasakibara.

.

Yuki berjalan santai sambil meminum susu kotak yang di belinya di kantin saat perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah pengumuman berkumandang.

"_**Bagi seluruh siswa dan siswi, di harapkan untuk berkumpul di halaman utama sekolah. Diulangi. Bagi seluruh siswa dan siswi, di harapkan untuk berkumpul di halaman utama sekolah."**_

Mengikuti instruksi, seluruh siswa/siswi segera keluar dari kelas dan menuju tempat yang sudah di beritahukan.

'Firasatku tidak enak.' Pikir Yuki.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti para murid lain. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Di tengah halaman luas itu, terdapat sebuah panggung kecil ukuran tiga kali tiga meter. Dan di atas panggung itu, berdiri tiga orang siswi senior yang kemarin sore membully nya. Ketiga siswi itu terikat di sebuah kursi dan terisak, pakaian mereka basah dan kotor sekali, seperti habis dilempari tepung dan cat.

Dan disisi panggung, Akashi berdiri angkuh bersama dengan ketiga kakaknya yang lain.

"Mereka.." desis Yuki geram.

Ia melangkah cepat menuju keempat kakaknya itu. Ia menghentikan langkah setelah sampai di depan Akashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak keluar dari kamarmu?" kata Akashi.

Yuki hanya diam, kepalanya tertunduk membuat Akashi tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Apa kau mendengarku Yu.."

Plash

Semua orang yang melihat itu mematung dengan wajah syok, termasuk Murasakibara dan Aomine yang baru sampai di sana.

Apa yang dilakukan Yuki? Ia baru saja menghancurkan susu kotak di tangannya tepat di atas kepala Akashi dengan sebelah tangan. Dan saat ini Akashi menatap tidak percaya gadis di hadapannya. Hilang sudah wajah angkuhnya saat menatap mata Yuki yang penuh amarah dari sela kacamatanya.

Yuki membuang kotak susunya dan mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan sapu tangan miliknya sendiri. Ia menaiki panggung itu dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat ketiga siswi itu.

"Pergilah, bersihkan diri kalian." Kata Yuki dan ketiga siswi itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Yuki melompat turun dari panggung dan menghampiri keempat kakaknya. "Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di sini!? Kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing!" teriak Yuki, membuat seluruh siswa berlarian memasuki gedung sekolah.

Dalam sekejab mata halaman itu langsung sepi, hanya menyisakan Yuki dan keenam kakaknya.

"Nii-san semua juga, kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing." Ujar Yuki pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh kakak-kakaknya itu.

Ia menarik tangan Akashi, membuat Akashi yang masih mencerna semua kejadian itu kaget dan mengikuti tarikan ditangannya dan meninggalkan saudaranya yang lain yang masih mematung.

**TBC**

A/N

Aloha~~ Ryu kembali XD

Rekor baru nih, biasanya Ryu berbulan-bulan baru apdet (-,-)

Ryu gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka sama ini fict ^^

Untuk yang sudah fave/follow/review Ryu ucapin arigatou gozaimasu~~ ^0^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Alohaaa minna-san XD

Ryu balik lagi nih dengan cerita gaje Ryu :v

Di chap ini bakal banyak OC bertebaran.

Ini daftar namanya.

**Akashi Junichirou - ayah**

**Murasakibara Asami - ayah**

**Kise Amane - ibu**

**Aomine Reiji - ayah**

**Midorima Koutaro - ayah**

**Kuroko Seiya -ayah**

Dan tanpa banyak kata lagi,** HAPPY READING~**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei**

**Warning ! OC, OOC, TYPO, DLL, DSB, DST**

**Plash**

**Cairan bening itu membasahi kepala Akashi di sertai tatapan tajam menusuk-tapi imut- milik gadis kecil di depannya, membuatnya membeku di tempat.**

"**Yu..Yuki-hime! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Imayoshi panik dan menggendong Yuki.**

**Baru saja ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Yuki, anak itu sudah membuat masalah dengan seorang Akashi.**

"**Si pendek itu nakal! Yuki lihat barusan dia menendang Nigou!" teriak Yuki sambil menunjuk Akashi. Yang di tunjuk masih menatap tajam Yuki yang baru saja menyiramnya dengan segelas jus.**

"**Eh? Apa benar itu Sei?" tanya Imayoshi.**

"**Anjing kotor itu berani menjilat kakiku. Dan kau..." Akashi menunjuk Yuki. "Jangan menyebutku pendek! Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" tanya Akashi dengan nada rendah.**

"**Apa peduliku?" jawab Yuki cepat dan membuang muka.  
**

**CTAK**

**Perempatan muncul di dahi Akashi di sertai dengan aura gelap melingkupinya.**

"**Sensei, aku mau sama Nii-chan. Nii-chan mana?" tanya Yuki dengan wajah polos. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan Akashi.**

"**Nii-chan sedang bicara dengan Akashi-sama. Yuki-hime main sama Sei-nii saja dulu." Kata Imayoshi.**

"**Sei-nii?" tanya Yuki bingung.**

"**Yang barusan kau siram itu namanya Seijuurou." Jelas Imayoshi.**

"**Aku tidak mau menemaninya." Kata Akashi sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk yang di bawakan pelayan.**

"**Aku juga tidak mau ditemani Sei-nii!" protes Yuki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenangan itu berputar bagaikan kaset rusak di pikiran Akashi. Malam dimana pertama kali ia bertemu Yuki kecil. Dan hari ini, ia mendapati dirinya lagi-lagi di permalukan oleh pemilik tubuh kecil yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Membersihkan rambutnya dari cairan putih lengket yang berasal dari sekotak susu kecil.

"Akashi-sama, tolong basahi rambutmu sendiri atau aku harus menyirammu lagi dengan seember air." Kata-kata yang agak sarkas itu keluar dari bibir Yuki yang jengkel karena di diamkan pemuda di depannya sejak tadi.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan baru sadar kalau sekarang ia berada di luar gym. Duduk di kursi kecil berhadapan dengan deretan keran air yang memang di sediakan di sana untuk para siswa.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Akashi', Yuki. Kau juga seorang Akashi." Kata Akashi dengan sedikit geraman.

"Jangan menyalahkanku, siapa suruh Sei-nii sejak tadi bengong dan aku bukan seorang Akashi." Kata Yuki sedikit jengkel.

Akashi memajukan tubuhnya dan membuka keran air di depannya.

"Alex adalah istri ayahku, dan kau adalah anak Alex, jadi secara tidak langsung kau adalah seorang Akashi." Kata Akashi dan membasuh rambutnya dibawah keran air yang mengalir.

Yuki mendengus, "terserah." Katanya dan ia mengambil handuk putih yang di temukannya di dalam gym tadi.

Yuki menangkap kepala Akashi sebelum ia mengibaskan kepalanya seperti anjing peliharaannya dulu.

"Jangan di kibas, nanti cipratan airnya membasahi seragamku." Kata Yuki.

Ia mengeringkan rambut Akashi dengan handuk putih di tangannya. Ia mengusap rambut Akashi yang basah dengan telaten, sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Akashi terdiam, ia kaget karena Yuki melakukan hal ini setelah tadi ia seperti akan memakannya hidup-hidup di panggung.

"Setelah ini kau harus minta maaf kepada para siswi itu Sei-nii." Kata Yuki di sela kegiatannya.

Akashi mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat kesalahan, Yuki." Tekan Akashi.

"Kau bisa membuat mereka trauma Sei-nii." Kata Yuki tenang.

Akashi menangkap kedua tangan Yuki, membuat Yuki menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap Akashi yang di tutupi handuk putih.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, membuat handuk itu merosot turun ke belakang lehernya.

"Apa kau pikir kau mempunyai hak memerintahku setelah kau mempermalukanku di hadapan seluruh sekolah?" Tanya Akashi, terdapat kilat kemarahan di maniknya.

Yuki menatap lurus mata itu di balik kacamatanya.

"Kau memiliki ego yang tinggi ya, Sei-nii." Kata Yuki tenang.

Mata Akashi berkilat berbahaya.

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku?" Tanya Akashi, menarik Yuki mendekatinya.

Yuki sedikit meringis saat di rasanya cengkeraman tangan Akashi mengencang.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan Sei-nii. Aku tidak takut pada apapun apalagi kepadamu dan lagi cengkeraman tanganmu akan meninggalkan bekas di tanganku." Kata Yuki dengan dahi berkerut.

Terkejut, yup, itulah yang di rasa Akashi saat ini. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani menatap Akashi tepat di matanya saat berbicara, bahkan kelima sahabat-budaknya-pun tidak ada yang berani menatapnya seperti yang di lakukan Yuki sekarang. Di tambah lagi dengan suara tenang itu. Suara yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Akashi begitu tertarik. Mengingatkan Akashi akan seseorang yang sangat di hormatinya di masa lalu sebelum orang itu lebih memilih menanggalkan nama Akashi dan pergi dari hidupnya.

Sebuah seringai terlukis di sudut bibir Akashi. Ia menatap Yuki dengan kilat jenaka sebelum menarik Yuki kuat dan membuat Yuki duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau harus di hukum karena berani menyiramku imouto." Bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Yuki.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Yuki duduk membelakangi Akashi dengan tangan Akashi yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ha? Apa mak.."

Plash!

Belum selesai Yuki bicara, Akashi menyiramnya dengan air keran dan membuat tubuhnya basah.

"Kyaaa! Sei-nii hentikan!" Teriak Yuki. Ia melepas pelukan Akashi dan berdiri, membuka keran yang lain dan menyiram Akashi kembali.

"Rasakan itu!" Teriak Yuki senang saat Akashi kelabakan dengan air yang masuk ke mulutnya saat Yuki menyiramnya barusan.

"Kau.." Akashi menggeram dan kembali mencipratkan air ke Yuki.

Dan pagi itu, mereka habiskan dengan bermain perang air hingga siang hari.

.

.

.

Yuki keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Setelah kelelahan bermain air, Akashi memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dan membawa Yuki ikut serta. Awalnya Yuki protes dan ingin melanjutkan kelas yang tersisa. Tapi Akashi menariknya paksa dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti anikinya yang absolute itu.

.

.

.

Akashi duduk di beranda kamarnya dengan secangkir teh hangat. Ia menyesap teh itu dengan santai dan menengadah ke langit siang yang cerah.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di sudut bibirnya.

Kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa lepas seperti itu?

.

.

.

Malam hari di belahan dunia lain-Amerika-, di sebuah ruangan besar bergaya versailles. Gold berdiri di beranda dengan segelas wine berwarna sepekat darah. Ia memutar-mutar gelasnya dan menghirup aroma wine itu.

_"Mr. Gold ."_

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian butler berdiri di belakangnya dan membungkuk penuh hormat.

"_Apa kau menemukannya?"_ tanya Gold, menyesap wine itu dengan perlahan.

"_Ya, akan tetapi, dia sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu dan target utama kita menghilang. Kami masih mencari keberadaannya."_ Kata butler itu.

"_Kalau begitu lanjutkan pencarian kalian dan siapkan pesawatku."_ Kata Mr. Gold. "_Aku akan ke Jepang."_ Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Di negara yang sama, seorang lelaki berambut hitam berlari menyusuri celah-celah sempit di antara bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit. Ia berhenti di satu sudut lorong dan membuka kasar pintu itu tanpa memperdulikan pria berbadan besar yang menjaga pintu. Begitu ia masuk, ia di sambut dengan suara keras musik yang mengalun.

"_Hey! Kau harus menyebutkan kata kunci sebelum masuk!" _teriak penjaga itu dan mencekal tangannya.

Lelaki itu berbalik dan memberikan satu tinju ke wajah penjaga itu. Penjaga itu langsung roboh hanya dengan satu pukulan.

"_Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru."_ lelaki itu tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata dan melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan si penjaga terkapar di depan pintu bar.

Ia kembali berlari menuju lantai dua dan memasuki ruangan VIP. Di dalam ruang itu, seorang lelaki lain berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam terbaring di sofa dengan sebelah tangan menutupi wajahnya dan satu lagi memegang sebotol bir.

"_Yang benar saja."_ Gumam lelaki berambut hitam di depan pintu. _"Hei! Bangun! Aku punya info baru soal pemimpin GoldShadow!"_ teriaknya dan menendang jatuh temannya.

"_WTH! Apa-apaan kau, Reo!"_ teriak lelaki itu.

"_Cepat bangun dan kemasi barangmu! Kita akan ke Jepang malam ini."_ kata Reo.

Tubuh lelaki itu membatu, _"Jepang."_ Gumamnya.

"_Ya, Jepang. Kita harus kembali ke tempat itu, Gold Jr sudah tahu kalau selama ini kita sudah mengelabuinya dan sekarang dia sedang menuju ke Jepang."_ Kata Reo.

Sorot mata lelaki itu berubah tajam, _"Siapkan pesawat jet, dan kabari Imayoshi dan Liu. Minta mereka bersiaga dan lindungi Yuki."_ Katanya dan berdiri menuju pintu.

Reo membungkuk hormat di belakangnya, _"Baik, Mr. Taiga ."_

.

.

.

Penjelasan Imayoshi terhenti saat ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Ia merogoh sakunya, membuka ponsel itu dan mendapati nama yang familiar di layarnya.

"Baiklah, minna-san. Kerjakan soal dari halaman lima puluh sampai lima puluh dua. Sensei ada urusan sebentar." Katanya dan meninggalkan kelas.

Imayoshi berjalan menuju ruang musik yang kedap suara, menguncinya dari dalam dan mengangkat ponselnya.

.

.

.

Alex menyesap cappuccino di tangannya dengan santai. Ia saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah cafe dengan seorang lelaki menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya? Mengaku sebagai ibu Yuki, apa kau fikir itu bisa menebus dosa masa lalumu?" tanya lelaki itu.

Alex tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, aku tidak ingin menghapus dosaku. Hanya saja, saat melihat wajahnya, aku merasa kalau sahabatku kembali hidup." Katanya santai.

Lelaki itu tetap menatap tajam Alex, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, lebih baik kau segera memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya kepada Yuki sebelum dia tahu dan mulai menandai dirimu sebagai musuhnya." Ujar Lelaki itu dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Masih tersenyum tipis, Alex menatap kepergian 'teman' lamanya dan kembali menyesap cappuccino-nya.

Tidak berapa lama, ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto kecil. Foto dirinya bersama dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang sedang berangkulan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu." Bisiknya dengan senyum sendu.

.

.

.

**_Inggris_**

Di sebuah ruangan di lantai teratas Rakuzan Corp. Akashi Junichirou dan enam orang lainnya duduk melingkari meja kaca besar berbentuk oval.

"Jun-chan, ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami di tempat ini? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini sangat sibuk?" kata perempuan berambut pirang dengan pakaian seksi yang duduk di seberang Akashi-Kise Amane-.

"Jaga cara bicaramu Amane. Atau kau sudah bosan hidup? Berani sekali berbicara begitu kepada Akashi-sama." kata laki-laki jangkung berambut ungu. Rambut panjang tipisnya di ikat rendah-Murasakibara Asami-.

"Huh, itu urusanku. Urus urusanmu sendiri, Murasakibara." kata Amane.

Asami menatap tajam Amane. "Kau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup ya?" tanya Asami sarkas.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Pertemuan ini tidak akan di mulai kalau kalian tidak tenang!" tegur laki-laki berkacamata berambut hijau berantakan-Midorima Koutaro-.

"Bukan urusanmu! Dasar ilmuwan gila/lumutan!" teriak Asami dan Amane bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, percuma kau lerai mereka Kou. Nanti bisa tambah lama ributnya." bisik lelaki berkulit dim yang duduk di sebelah Koutaro-Aomine Reiji-.

Koutaro hanya menghela nafas lelah. 'Kapan selesainya nih? Aku khawatir sama Kero-chan. Tadi aku lupa memberinya makan waktu berangkat.' pikirnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda katakan Akashi-san?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam tanpa memperdulikan keributan di sekitarnya-Kuroko Seiya-.

Junichirou tersenyum ramah, "Sebenarnya tidak ada yang penting." Katanya dan bertopang dagu. "Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah kalian setelah sekian lama kita tidak berkumpul." lanjutnya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam seketika dan menatap horor Junichirou.

"Hentikan senyum mengerikanmu itu, jelaskan tujuanmu atau aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang." kata Seiya.

"Wah, wah. Kau masih tidak sabaran seperti dulu ya, Seiya." kata Junichirou.

"Baiklah, karena aku tahu kalian sangat sibuk aku akan langsung bicara intinya."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam, mendengarkan secara seksama apa yang akan di katakan oleh Junichirou.

"Apa kalian ingat dengan gadis kecil yang datang beberapa tahun lalu saat pertemuan?" tanya Junichirou.

"Gadis kecil?" tanya Reiji.

"Yuki..." gumam Asami.

"Benar." Kata Junichirou.

"Apa maksudmu membawa-bawa nama anak itu?" tanya Seiya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Junichirou terkekeh kecil. "Alexandra mengaku sebagai ibunya dan saat ini anak itu tinggal di rumahku." katanya.

Semua orang memandang Junichirou dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Midorima mencoret-coret buku catatannya asal dan muncul kerutan di dahinya.

'Kemana mereka pergi? Apa Akashi akan melakukan sesuatu pada Yuki? Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yuki...'

Midorima terdiam.

"Midorima-san, tolong jawab soal nomor tiga."

Midorima tidak mendengarkan gurunya dan tangannya bergerak gelisah.

'Me..memang kenapa kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya-nodayo? Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku.'

"Midorima-san? Kau mendengarkan?"

'Aaargh! Kenapa aku jadi khawatir begini-nodayo!' Midorima menjambak rambutnya.

"Midorima-san!" Teriak sang guru.

Midorima tersentak, tersadar dari kelakuan bodohnya. Ia melihat kesekeliling, seluruh isi kelas melihat ke arahnya.

Ia kemudian merilekskan tubuhnya dan berdehem pelan.

"Maaf pak, saya merasa kurang sehat. Boleh saya permisi ke ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Midorima dengan suara tenang.

Sang guru mengerutkan alis, "Baiklah, kalau anda memang kurang sehat. Silahkan ke ruang kesehatan." Kata guru itu memberi izin.

Midorima berdiri dan membungkukkan badan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas.

.

Di luar kelas, Midorima menundukan kepalanya menahan malu. 'Sial! Yang barusan itu benar-benar memalukan-nodayo.' Rutuknya.

'Lebih baik sekarang aku istirahat di ruang musik, tidak akan ada yang menggangguku di sana.' pikirnya dan berjalan menuju ruang itu.

.

Yuki duduk di beranda kamarnya dengan sebuah buku di tangan. Ia membaca buku itu dengan tenang dan tatapannya teralih ke langit saat angin yang cukup kencang menerpanya.

'Sepertinya akan ada badai.' Pikirnya.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei**

**Warning ! OC, OOC, TYPO, DLL, DSB, DST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

"Apa!? Kau ingin pulang ke rumah dan sekolah lamamu!?" teriak Alex.

Ruang makan itu langsung sunyi seketika.

Yuki menyantap roti bagel miliknya dengan tenang sambil membaca majalah. Mengunyah roti itu perlahan dan menyesap teh dengan penuh khidmat.

"Tidaaakkk! Yuki-chin tidak boleh pergi-ssu! Yuki-chin harus tetap tinggal di sini-ssu!" rengek Kise dan memeluk Yuki erat. Membuat Yuki tersedak dan hampir menyemburkan minumannya.

"Oi Kise! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" teriak Aomine dan menarik kerah baju Kise.

"Tidak! Yuki-chin tidak boleh pergi-ssu!"

"Yuki-san. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus bully kemarin?" tanya Kuroko tenang, tidak memperdulikan Aomine dan Kise.

"Yuki-chin. Kalau kau takut mereka mengganggumu lagi, BIAR kuhancurkan mereka." Kata Murasakibara.

"Ti..tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ada kekerasan Atsushi-kun!" kata Alex.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu-nodayo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pulang ke rumah lamamu?" tanya Midorima.

Yuki masih mengunyah roti miliknya tenang. Ia seperti tidak mendengar semua keributan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Akashi menatap lurus ke arah Yuki. Terlihat aura-aura hitam bercampur merah mengelilingi sang emperor.

Yuki yang merasakan tatapan menusuk dari salah satu Nii-san nya itu hanya melirik malas Akashi.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Sei-nii." Ujar Yuki. "Dan kau, Ryouta-nii. Lepaskan pelukanmu, aku tidak bisa sarapan dengan leluasa kalau begini." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan-ssu! Kau tidak boleh pergi-ssu!"

Alex menatap cemas putrinya, 'Apa mungkin...dia sudah tahu?' pikirnya.

Yuki melihat ke arah Alex. "Kaa-san? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yuki.

Alex terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Apa kau yakin mau pulang ke rumah lamamu?" tanya Alex.

Yuki menghela nafas, "Aku pulang ke rumah lama hanya untuk mengambil barang-barangku yang masih tertinggal. Dan lagi, besok hari sabtu." jelas Yuki.

Ruangan kembali sunyi.

"Be..begitukah? Kaa-san pikir kau tidak betah tinggal di sini dan tidak ingin pulang kemari lagi." Ujar Alex lega.

Yuki menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangku. Setelah itu aku akan segera pulang."

Helaan nafas lega terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Kau ini, lain kali bicara yang jelas. Kau membuat kami semua salah paham tahu." Kata Aomine, menyentil dahi Yuki.

"Ittai! Ahomine!" teriak Yuki sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah aku akan menemanimu." Kata Kuroko.

Semua mata melihat ke arah Kuroko.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku juga ingin menemani Yuki-chin." Kata Murasakibara.

"Aku juga-ssu!" teriak Kise dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

"Kau bukannya ada jadwal pemotretan, Kise?" tanya Midorima.

Kise terdiam, ia lupa kalau ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini dan besok.

"Aku mau membeli sepatu baru. Jadi aku juga ikut." Kata Aomine.

"Di dekat rumahku tidak ada toko sepatu, Dai-nii." Kata Yuki.

Aomine terdiam.

"Atsushi, bukankah hari ini kau harus mengurus klub PKK?" tanya Akashi.

"Ee..h? Tapi aku ingin menemani Yuki-chin." kata Murasakibara malas.

"Kau ketua klubnya, Atsushi. Kau harus mengurus klubmu." Titah Akashi.

Murasakibara hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut.

"Nanti aku akan belikan kue sus untuk Atsu-nii kalau Atsu-nii bisa jadi anak baik." Kata Yuki.

Wajah Murasakibara langsung berbinar senang. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya patuh.

Yuki melirik Midorima yang sejak tadi menatap ke arahnya dalam diam.

"Shin-nii mau ikut?" Tanya Yuki.

Midorima tersentak kaget dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hari ini sebenarnya aku tidak ada kegiatan sih-nodayo. Tapi sepertinya aku akan pergi ke toko buku sepulang sekolah nanti." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya-yang tidak miring sedikitpun-.

'Dasar tsundere.' Pikir yuki

"Kalau begitu Shin-nii ikut saja. Di dekat rumah lamaku ada toko buku yang lumayan lengkap. Setelah itu kita mampir ke cafe milik temanku untuk membeli kue." Usul Yuki.

"Setuju!" teriak Alex semangat.

"Kaa-san tidak perlu ikut." Ujar Yuki cepat.

"E..h? Kenapa?" protes Alex.

Yuki mengambil roti kedua. "Siang ini Kaa-san harus berangkat ke London bukan?" Yuki memperlihatkan majalah miliknya yang membahas tentang Alex yang akan mengadakan fashion show di London.

"Eh? Be..benar sih, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu Kaa-san tidak perlu ikut." Ujar yuki dan berdiri dari duduknya dengan membawa tas sekolah. "Aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya dan segera pergi dari ruang makan.

"Ah! Yuki, tunggu!" seru Alex, tapi Yuki sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Kuroko mengelap bibirnya dan berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku juga pergi dulu." Ujar Kuroko dan berjalan menyusul Yuki.

"Kurochin, aku juga ikut." Ujar Murasakibara dan mengikuti Kuroko.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian kemarin, tidak ada seorang murid pun yang berani berbicara ataupun mendekati Yuki. Seperti saat ini, ia berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju kelas. Para murid terlihat menghindarinya dan berbisk-bisik di belakangnya.

Yuki berjalan acuh. 'Seperti dugaanku.' Pikir Yuki. Ia tidak terlalu perduli akan hal itu.

Seorang siswa laki-laki berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa setumpuk kertas. Yuki menyingkir ke samping, memberikan jalan padanya. Tepat saat itu, ia merasakan tangan seseorang mendorongnya. Membuatnya terjatuh tepat di depan siswa itu dan karena kaget siswa itu menjatuhkan kertas yang di bawanya. Membuat lantai koridor itu penuh oleh kertas.

Yuki mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu. Tadi ia berdiri di depan pintu itu, dan ia yakin merasakan tangan seseorang mendorongnya. Tapi, saat ini tidak ada siapapun di ambang pintu itu.

Yuki segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat ke dalamnya. Kosong. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Tapi, itu bukan berarti kelas itu memang kosong. Bisa saja si pelaku pendorongan bersembunyi di bawah salah satu meja.

"Go..gomen! Kau..kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar siswa itu.

Yuki berbalik, melihat siswa itu. "Ya." Jawab Yuki singkat.

Yuki melihat ke lantai dan mulai mengambil kertas-kertas itu.

"A..ah! Bi..biar saya saja." Ujar siswa itu panik.

"Tidak, ini salahku karena sudah membuatmu menjatuhkan kertas-kertas ini." ujar yuki sambil terus memungut kertas.

"To..tolong hentikan! Saya tidak mau kalau sampai Akashi-sama tahu. Saya bisa di hukum." Ujar siswa itu,

Yuki hanya diam dan terus menyusun kertas-kertas.

"Tolong hentikan!" ujar siswa itu dan menyentak tangan Yuki. Membuat kertas yang sudah di pungutnya kembali berhamburan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, brengsek!"

Aomine tiba-tiba muncul dan menerjang siswa tersebut. Sebelum Aomine sempat melayangkan pukulannya, Yuki dengan sigap menangkap tangan Aomine dan menariknya hingga Aomine menjauh dari siswa itu.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku, Dai-nii." Ujar Yuki tenang.

Yuki berdiri di depan siswa itu, "Aku tadi sudah membuatnya kaget dan menjatuhkan kertas-kertas itu. Aku hanya membantu memungutnya." Jelas Yuki.

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Dia pasti mengganggumu kan! Biar ku hajar si brengsek ini!" teriak Aomine emosi.

Yuki melihat para murid mulai berkumpul. Ia melirik ke belakang, siswa yang tadi meringkuk takut.

"Hentikan itu, tidak ada yang di ganggu di sini." Ujar Yuki.

"Hei, kau! Jangan hanya meringkuk di situ pengecut!" teriak Aomine murka dan melangkah maju.

Yuki menahan Aomine. "Hentikan! Aku sudah bilang kalau semua itu salahku!" teriak Yuki.

Aomine membeku, ia menatap wajah Yuki. Yuki terlihat sangat marah sekarang.

Yuki menarik lengan Aomine kuat dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Ngegantung...

bener-bener ngegantung ya di episode ini XD /digantungreaders

Gomen ne kalau lama banget, soalnya kemarin saya di sibukkan dengan kegiatan kantor dan hampir tidak ada waktu untuk menulis.

Lalu, saya ingin memberikan pengumuman.

Mulai besok, hari minggu tanggal 22 Mei, saya berencana untuk beralih memakai wattpad karena saya akan lebih mudah untuk online dan menulis cerita.

Jadi, untuk kelanjutan semua fanfict saya, saya akan melanjutkan dan mengirim ulang di wattpad. Dan akan ada original story juga yang bertema horror mystery yang akan saya publis di sana.

Jadi, untuk yang ingin melanjutkan membaca fict saya. Silahkan baca lanjutannya di wattpad.

Di Wattpad, saya memakai nama Jiuyuu

Sekian pengumuman dari saya, Arigatou bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca fict saya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : ****Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi ****sensei**  
**Warning! ****Typo****, OC, ****OOC****, Dsb, Dst**

.  
.

Yuki membawa Aomine hingga ke depan kelas Aomine. Kuroko yang satu kelas dengan Aomine melihat kedatangan mereka dan menghampiri.  
"Yuki-chan, Aomine-kun. Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Kuroko.  
Yuki menatap Kuroko, "Tidak ada, aku hanya mengantar Dai-nii." Ujar Yuki. "Dan, Tetsu-nii, tolong awasi Dai-nii agar dia tidak membolos dan membuat keributan." Lanjut Yuki.  
"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengaturku Yuki." Ujar Aomine galak.  
"Tentu saja aku memiliki hak. Walaupun kau seorang aniki, kau tetap harus menuruti perkataan imouto-mu. Yah, itu kalau kau memang menganggapku adik." Ujar Yuki acuh tak acuh.  
"Tentu saja kau itu adikku!" Sergah Aomine cepat.  
"Kalau begitu dengarkan perkataanku dan jangan buat masalah." Ujar Yuki memberikan ultimatum.  
Kuroko menatap Yuki dan Aomine bergantian, bingung, "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kuroko.  
"Tidak ada. Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu." Ujar Yuki dan meninggalkan tempat itu.  
Aomine mengacak rambutnya dan berdecak kesal.  
"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada bicara terkesan dingin.

.

.

.

Duduk di bangku miliknya dengan tenang. Midorima memutar-mutar pena berwarna pink-yang merupakan lucky itemnya- dengan gelisah. Alis matanya tertekuk dengan sorotan mata tajam, beserta aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Membuat orang-orang takut untuk mendekatinya.  
Graaakkk...  
Suara pintu kelas terbuka, membuat para siswa segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Imayoshi sensei memasuki kelas itu dengan senyum ramah seperti biasanya.  
"Berdiri!" Seru ketua kelas.  
"Beri salam!"  
"Selamat pagi, sensei!" Seru para siswa.  
"Hai', selamat pagi semua. Sekarang, kumpulkan tugas yang sensei berikan minggu lalu." Ujar Imayoshi.  
Para siswa akhirnya berdiri dan mengumpulkan tugas mereka, begitupun Midorima.  
"Lucky item milikmu hari ini cukup manis Midorima-san." Ujar Imayoshi saat giliran Midorima yang mengumpulkan tugas.  
Midorima menaikkan kaca matanya dan menatap sinis Imayoshi.  
"Hmm? Ada apa Midorima-san?" Tanya Imayoshi yang menyadari tatapan siswanya itu.  
Midorima diam, dan kemudian berbalik kembali ke bangkunya. Imayoshi mengerutkan alis bingung.  
'Ada apa dengan anak itu?'

.

.

.

Kemarin, setelah ia meminta izin ke UKS. Midorima berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dan mendapati Imayoshi-sensei terburu-buru memasuki ruang musik. Mengerutkan alis heran, 'Bukankah sekarang jam pelajaran-nodayo? Dan lagi Imayoshi-sensei mengajar fisika, kenapa dia masuk ke ruang musik.' Pikir Midorima.  
Tidak mau ambil pusing, Midorima kembali berjalan.  
"Kalau begitu Yuki-hime tidak boleh tahu soal ini." Ujar Imayoshi.  
Midorima berhenti melangkah saat mendengar nama adiknya di sebut. 'Yuki? Kenapa Imayoshi-sensei menyebut nama Yuki?' Pikir Midorima.  
Ternyata, jendela kecil di sebelah pintu ruang musik tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Ada sedikit celah yang membuat pembicaraan Imayoshi dapat di dengar oleh Midorima.  
"Aku mengerti. Tapi, apa kalian yakin ingin kembali ke Jepang? Yuki bisa mengamuk kalau tahu kalian meninggalkan studi di sana hanya karena hal itu." Ujar Imayoshi.

Kemudian seperti terdengar suara bising di ponsel Imayoshi yang membuat Imayoshi sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.  
"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu. Yuki-hime saat ini bersekolah di tempatku mengajar. Jadi kalian tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuh Yuki-hime. Karena sekolah ini adalah teritorial milikku. Aku berani jamin itu." Ujar Imayoshi santai.

"Hai', akan kupastikan mereka tidak bertemu. Kalaupun mereka berani nekat menculik Yuki seperti dulu. Mereka pasti akan langsung menyesal. Ah, aku sudahi dulu ya. Aku masih harus mengajar." Ujar Imayoshi dan menutup telpon secara sepihak.  
Midorima segera bersembunyi saat melihat Imayoshi membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu. Imayoshi keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengajar.  
Midorima yang bersembunyi di balik tembok mengerutkan alis. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat siang sudah berbunyi sekitar dua menit yang lalu. Kuroko berdiri di depan kelas 2-1. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dan melihat ke dalam kelas. Mencari gadis berkacamata tebal yang saat ini sedang fokus dengan buku pelajaran miliknya.  
Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan mendekati Yuki dan berdiri di samping mejanya.  
Menyadari keberadaan Kuroko, Yuki menutup buku pelajaran miliknya dan menatap Kuroko.  
"Mau makan siang bersama?" Tanya Yuki.  
"Kau bisa membaca fikiranku." Ujar Kuroko.  
"Hanya menebak." Ujar Yuki santai dan berdiri dari kursinya.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah, Yuki menatap langit cerah di atas kepalanya. Ia mengunyah roti kari miliknya dalam diam.  
"Yuki-chan, boleh aku bertanya?" Ujar Kuroko.  
"Hmm?" Gumam Yuki, masih menatap langit.  
"Tadi pagi, kata Aomine-kun kau di bully lagi. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Kuroko.  
Yuki melirik Kuroko dari sudut matanya. Ia menunduk dan menghela nafas.  
"Sudah kukatakan pada Dai-nii. Aku tidak di bully, dia hanya salah paham." Ujar Yuki.  
Kuroko menatapnya dalam diam.  
"Tadi pagi, aku tidak sengaja membuat siswa itu menjatuhkan kertas tugas yang di bawanya. Dan aku mencoba menolong dengan memungut kertas-kertas itu." Jelas Yuki. "Dan saat aku melakukannya, siswa itu melarangku. Dan menarik tanganku hingga kertas-kertas itu kembali berserakan. Dia takut kalau nanti Sei-nii akan menghukumnya seperti siswi-siswi yang kemarin." Lanjut Yuki.  
Kuroko mengangguk paham.  
"Dan Aomine-kun datang saat siswa itu menarik tanganmu. Tidak heran kalau ia salah paham." Ujar Kuroko.  
"Tetsu-nii benar." Ujar Yuki.  
'Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan siapa yang mendorongku.' Pikir Yuki.  
"Jadi, kau sudah dengarkan? Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.  
Yuki menatapnya bingung.  
Aomine membuka pintu. Rupanya, Aomine mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dari tadi.  
Aomine berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil mengelus tengkuknya.  
"Yah, aku dengar semuanya." Ujar Aomine.  
Ia melirik Yuki, "Maaf, karena sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman tadi pagi. Apa...kau masih marah?" Tanya Aomine ragu.  
Yuki menatap Aomine lama dan memberikannya isyarat untuk mendekat. Aomine menurut, ia berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk tepat di depan Yuki. Yuki mengelus kepala Aomine pelan.  
"Aku tidak marah, hanya kesal." Ujar Yuki. "Lain kali, berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Atau kau hanya akan menyakiti orang lain, Dai-nii." Lanjutnya.  
Aomine terdiam, dan kemudia tersenyum.  
"Ya, untuk selanjutnya, akan kuusahakan." Ujar Aomine.  
Yuki tersenyum tipis, begitupun Kuroko.  
"Tapi, kupikir kau akan mengatakan. 'Yang boleh menasihati aku hanyalah aku' Aomine-kun." Ujar Kuroko dengan tampang datar.  
Yuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hee? Apa itu?" Tanya Yuki.  
"Oi! Apa maksudmu Kuroko!" Protes Aomine.  
"Itu semacam trade mark milik Aomine-kun, Yuki. Karena ia selalu mengatakan 'Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku'.", ujar Kuroko tanpa memperdulikan Aomine dan meminum milkshakenya.  
"Hah? Ya ampun, itu kata-kata yang memalukan, Dai-nii." Ujar Yuki sambil menatap Aomine aneh. "Apa itu artinya yang bisa menikahi dirimu hanya kau?" Tanya Yuki.  
"Ukh! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kaget Kuroko.  
Ia hampir saja menyemburkan milkshake miliknya karena perkataan Yuki.  
"Ap..apa!? Yang benar saja! Itu mustahil!" Teriak Aomine dengan wajah memerah malu.  
"Hee? Tapi benar bukan?" Tanya Yuki dengan nada yang dibuat polos.  
Tubuh Koroko bergetar menahan tawa.  
"Oi, Kuroko! Aku tahu kau ingin tertawa! Hentikan itu atau kubunuh kau!" Teriak Aomine.  
Dan makan siang hari itu di liputi oleh teriakan Aomine, tawa Kuroko dan senyuman jahil Yuki.

.

.

.

Kise Amane menatap berkas-berkas laporan di depannya tanpa minat. Alisnya berkerut dan aura hitam mengelilinginya. Pikirannya kembali mengambang ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ia menghadiri pertemuan yang di hadiri oleh enam orang teman lamanya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau bercanda kan, Jun-chan?" Tanya Amane.  
Junichurou tersenyum, "Aku tidak bercanda, Alex mengaku sebagai ibunya dan dia membawa Yuki masuk ke dalam keluarga Akashi. Dan sepertinya anak-anak kita merasa senang karena mendapatkan adik baru." Ujar Junichirou.  
"Oi, Akashi. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengijinkan Alex melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana kalau dia mencelakai Yuki?" Tanya Aomine Reiji.  
"Kau tenang saja, Alex tidak akan menyakiti anak itu." Ujar Junichirou.  
"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seyakin itu? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan yang terjadi tiga belas tahun lalu?" Ujar Kuroko Seiya.  
"Benar apa yang di katakan Seiya. Bagaimana kalau sampai mental Alex mendadak tidak stabil? Walaupun ia sudah ku periksa dan kunyatakan sembuh. Tapi tetap ada kemungkinan penyakit mental disorder miliknya bangkit kembali." Ujar Midorima Koutarou.  
"Akashi-sama, tolong pikirkan lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, Yuki adalah harta terakhir yang "Dia" titipkan kepada kita. Tidak bisakah anda melakukan sesuatu?" Ujar Murasakibara Asami.  
Junichirou menutup matanya, 'Sudah kukira akan begini jadinya.' Pikir Junichirou.  
Ia membuka mata dan menatap tajam kelima sahabatnya.  
"Apabila terjadi sesuatu kepada Yuki. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh. Walaupun itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku." Ujar Junichirou.  
"Apa maksudmu, Jun-chan? Kau tidak harus melakukan hal itu." Ujar Amane.  
"Aku harus melakukannya. Karena, bagaimanapun juga aku ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada Alex untuk menebus dosa masa lalunya." Ujar Junichirou.  
"Walaupun itu artinya dengan mengorbankan Yuki?" Ujar Seiya, menatap tajam Junichirou.  
"Aku tidak mengorbankan Yuki, aku hanya..."  
"Apa kau sudah lupa!? Yang membunuh ibu Yuki adalah Alex!" Murka Seiya.  
Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Teringat akan kejadian tiga belas tahun lalu.

.

.

.

**"Kau...apa...yang sudah kau lakukan..." ujar ****Amane**** lemas, airmata perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya.**  
**Alex hanya diam di tengah ruangan itu, ia memeluk kakinya dan terus menatap seseorang yang di basahi cairan merah kental terduduk di kursi beludru di hadapannya.**  
**Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dan derap kaki memasuki rumah itu. **  
**"****Amane****!" Terdengar teriakan ****Asami****.**  
**Asami**** segera menghampiri ****Amane**** yang terduduk di ambang pintu. Dan saat ia melihat kemana pandangan ****Amane****, ia merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari kerongkongannya.**  
**"Ya tuhan..." ujar ****Midorima**** tidak percaya.**  
**Ruang keluarga kecil itu sangat berantakan. Vas bunga pecah, meja yang terbalik dan darah berceceran di lantai.**  
**"Tidak.." ****gumam** **Seiya****.**  
**"Mustahil, ini...ini mimpi..ya..ini pasti mimpi.."ujarnya dan berjalan menghampiri mayat itu.**  
**"He..hei." ujar ****Seiya****. "Hei, bangunlah. Kau..kau sedang bercanda bukan?" ****Seiya**** menyentuh pipi mayat itu.**  
**Koutarou berjalan menghampiri ****Seiya****.**  
**"****Seiya****, dia...sudah tiada." Ujar Koutarou dengan prihatin.**  
**"Tidak..dia..dia hanya sedang bercanda dengan kita. Dia akan bangun." Ujar ****Seiya****. "Hei, ****bangulah****. Dan katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda. Kau sudah membuat kami sangat terkejut. Kau sangat hebat kali ini. Lihat, ****Amane**** sampai menangis, dan juga lihat, ****Asami**** sampai menahan tangisannya. Ayo, bangunlah." Ujar ****Seiya**** lembut. Akan tetapi, tidak ada respon sama sekali dari lawan bicaranya.**  
**Reiji berjalan mendekati ****Seiya****. "****Seiya****, hentikan. Ia sudah tiada."**  
**Sinar mata ****Seiya**** mulai meredup, sedetik kemudian sinar mata itu berubah menjadi amarah. Dengan cepat, ****Seiya**** mengambil pecahan vas di lantai dan menyerang Alex yang masih duduk mematung.**  
**"****Kyaaa****!" **  
**"****Seiya****! Hentikan dia!" **  
**Teriakan ****Amane**** dan perintah ****Akashi**** kembali membawa suasana mencekam di ruangan itu.**  
**Dengan sigap, sebelum ****Seiya**** sempat melukai Alex. ****Reiji**** menangkap sebelah tangan ****Seiya**** dan ****Koutarou**** menahan tubuh ****Seiya**** menjauhi Alex.**  
**"Lepaskan! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Aku harus membunuhnya!" Teriak Seiya murka.**  
**Junichirou**** menghampiri Alex dan berdiri di depannya untuk menghalangi ****Seiya****.**  
**"Hentikan! ****Seiya****! Kau tidak dapat merubah apapun dengan membunuhnya!" Ujarnya.**  
**"Dia sudah membunuh ****Yue****! Di harus mati!" **  
**"Hentikan ****Seiya****! Kau bisa di penjara!" ****Peringat**** Reiji.**  
**"Aku tidak perduli! Lepaskan aku ****Aomine****!"**  
**"Hentikan!" Teriak ****Amane****. "Hentikan! ****Kumohon****! ****Yue**** tidak akan senang ****melihatmu**** seperti ini ****Seiya****!" **  
**Seiya** **membatu****, semua ****pergerakannya**** terhenti. Kakinya terasa lemas dan akhirnya ia ambruk. ****Seiya**** menangis, menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Semua temannya hanya bisa melihatnya sambil menahan airmata.**  
**Junichirou**** melirik Alex yang duduk di belakangnya, ia berbalik dan setengah berlutut di depan Alex. Ia menatap Alex dengan amarah terpancar di matanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Seiya, bagaimanapun Yue adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi kita." Ujar Junichirou. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Yuki mengalami nasib yang sama seperti ibunya." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan tajam.  
"Aku tetap tidak menyetujuinya, bagaimanapun, terlalu berbahaya membiarkan Alex berada di dekat Yuki." Ujar Amane.  
"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu lagi, aku yang akan menembak kepalamu kali ini. Setelah itu, akan kulubangi kepala Alex." Ujar Reiji.  
"Kau boleh melakukannya." Ujar Junichirou menyetujui.  
"Kami tidak main-main, Junichirou. Aku tidak mau kalau harus mengautopsi seseorang yang kukenal untuk kedua kalinya." Ujar Koutarou.  
"Aku juga tidak main-main. Kalian boleh memenggal kepalaku dan memajangnya kalau perlu." Ujar Junichirou.  
"Akashi-sama!" Asami memperingatkan.  
"Kau tidak perlu cemas Asami. Ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus ku terima. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan kata-kataku." Ujar Junichirou.

.

.

.

Memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Amane menatap bingkai foto di atas mejanya dan mengambil bingkai itu.  
"Hei, Yue. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Hola! Balik lagi dengan Author gaje! \\(^w^)/ /dilemparsandal**

**Di chap sebelumnya Ryu mengatakan akan pindah ke Wattpad. Ryu pindah kok, cuma Ryu tetap akan lanjutin fanfic ini di karena rupanya ada readers yang ingin fict ini tetap update di . (^-^)**

**Cuma yang jadi kendala ya itu...waktu updatenya. -,-)**

**Kalau di Wattpad kan Ryu bisa langsung ngepost melalui aplikasi Wattpad di hp. Tapi untuk di Ryu gak bisa janji bakal cepet update. Karena di hp Ryu gak bisa di buka. (-_-)**

**Oleh karena itu, untuk rentang waktu update antara Wattpad sama mungkin bakal lama. Jadi, bagi yang tetap ingin membaca fict ini tenang aja. Fict ini tetap lanjut kok (^w^)**

**Sekian dulu dari Ryu &amp; jangan lupa Add Ryu di Wattpad ya bagi yang ada akun (^w^)/**

** jiuyuu**

**Thank you minna~~ (^0^)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**WARNING ! OC, OOC, TYPO, DLL, DSB, DST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 8**

Kise Ryouta menatap layar ponsel miliknya malas. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Amane menelpon. Dan sejak panggilan pertama, Kise tidak mengangkat panggilan itu sama sekali.

"Ada apa Kise-san? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya?" Tanya gadis yang saat ini sedang bersama Kise di dekat kolam di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Kise tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa-ssu. Tidak penting juga kok." Ujar Kise.

"Sou ka? Kalau begitu...Kise-san. Kenapa kau memanggilku ke tempat ini?" Tanya gadis itu malu-malu.

"Begini-ssu. Aku ingin tanya, apa kau teman salah satu siswi yang kemarin di hukum Akashi?" Tanya Kise.

Gadis itu terlihat kaget.

"E..eh!? Apa maksudmu Kise-san? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka." Ujar gadis itu.

"Ee..h? Benarkah-ssu? Kalau begitu, yang memberikan perintah kepada mereka bertiga kemarin siapa-ssu? Karena setahuku, kau itu ketua mereka bukan?" Tanya Kise.

Wajah gadis itu memucat, keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya.

"A..aku memang ketua klub fans mu Kise-san. Ta..tapi, aku tidak pernah memerintahkan mereka untuk mengunci Yuki-chan di gudang." Ujar gadis itu.

"Hmm? Benarkah?" Gumam Kise dan melangkah mendekat.

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu kalau Yuki-cchi di kunci di gudang-ssu? Seingatku, Akashi-cchi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal gudang."

Gadis itu melangkah mundur.

" ? It...itu..." gadis itu berpikir.

"Go..gosip! Iya! Aku mendengar gosip tentang itu. Yah, kau tahulah. Sebuah cerita kadang ada yang di besar-besarkan dan kadang ditambah-tambah agar terdengar menarik." Ujar gadis itu, berharap Kise percaya padanya.

"Ah, benar-ssu! Gosip! Kenapa aku tidak berpikir ke sana ya-ssu?" Ujar Kise sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan terus melangkah maju.

"Kalau begitu, maksud perkataanmu saat di ruang klub itu apa ya-ssu? 'Beri pelajaran ke anak baru itu. Kalau perlu, kurung dia selama beberapa hari di gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai itu. Ah, dan jangan lupa. Jambak rambutnya sampai rontok, atau perlu kalian gunting habis rambutnya.'"  
Kise terus melangkah maju dan gadis itu melangkah mundur, semakin dekat ke tepi kolam.

"Aku...aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Kise-san. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu. Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku adalah fans nomor satumu." Ujar gadis itu.

Kise menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan polos yang sulit di tebak.

"Benarkah-ssu? Kau adalah fans nomor satuku?" Tanya Kise.

"Ya! Aku adalah fans nomor satumu. Jadi, kau percaya padaku kan?" Ujar gadis itu bersemangat.

Kise tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, apa artinya kau akan melakukan apapun demi kebaikanku-ssu? Agar aku tetap bahagia?" Tanya Kise, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja, Kise-san! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau senang."  
Kise melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menghilang dari pandanganku dan Yuki-cchi untuk selamanya?"

Gadis itu kaget dan refleks melangkahkan sebelah kakinya mundur.

"Kyaaa!"

Akan tetapi, ia tidak menemukan pijakan sama sekali dan akhirnya limbung, jatuh ke dalam kolam sedalam tiga meter.

"Are, are...padahal aku belum mendorongmu sama sekali, kenapa kau malah jatuh duluan-ssu?" Ujar Kise dengan nada sedih.

"To..tolong!...buph...Ki..uph..Kise-san!" Teriak gadis itu meminta pertolongan.

Kise menatap mata gadis itu yang penuh ketakutan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan melihat layar ponselnya.

"Maaf-ssu. Sepertinya aku akan telat ikut pemotretan hari ini. Aku pergi dulu ya-ssu. Jaa ne!" Ujar Kise dan melambaikan tangan. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang dalam keadaan panik di kolam.

"Ti..tidak! Ki..uph..bluph...KISE-SAN!"

Murasakibara menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Murasakibara-san? Ada apa?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

"Maa...barusan aku seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Kise-chin." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku tidak mendengar apapun." Ujar temannya yang lain.

"Hmm..." gumam Murasakibara dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengaduk adonan kue miliknya.

.  
.

Yuki berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Suara hentakan sepatu miliknya menggema di sepanjang koridor.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia berada di lab biologi milik Imayoshi-sensei untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Ia mendengar suara jeritan. Suara itu menjeritkan nama salah satu kakaknya. Dan dengan panik, Yuki langsung berlari keluar lab dan mencari asal suara.

"Yuki-hime! Sepertinya suara jeritan tadi berasal dari halaman belakang sekolah!" Ujar Imayoshi di sela-sela lari mereka.

"Tunjukkan jalannya padaku!" Titah Yuki.

"Baik! Ikuti saya!" Teriak Imayoshi dan berlari mendahului Yuki.

.

Midorima menunggu kedatangan Yuki di ruang loker sambil memutar-mutar pena miliknya. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah pintu, berharap sang adik muncul.

"Ck! Dia lama sekali-nodayo." Gerutu Midorima.

"Kalau tahu begini, harusnya tadi aku menemaninya memberikan tugas ke Imayoshi-sensei."

Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Midorima ke kelas Yuki untuk menjemputnya. Imayoshi-sensei yang baru selesai mengajar di kelas itu meminta Yuki untuk mengumpulkan tugas para siswa dan membawanya ke lab biologi. Awalnya Midorima memang ingin membantu Yuki, tapi Yuki menolak dan meminta Midorima untuk menunggunya di ruang loker.

"Lebih baik aku menyusul mereka-nodayo." Ujar Midorima dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu.

"Uwaaa! Midorima-cchi! Kau membuatku kaget-ssu!"

Kise muncul dari arah berlawanan, membuat mereka hampir bertabrakan.

"Tsk! Kau yang membuatku kaget-nodayo! Minggir!" Bentak Midorima dan meninggalkan Kise.

.

"Disana!" Imayoshi menunjuk tanah lapang berwarna hijau dengan sebuah kolam di tengahnya.

Yuki langsung menambah kecepatan, melewati Imayoshi dan berhenti tepat di sebelah kolam.

"Ryouta-nii!" Teriak Yuki dan mengedarkan pandangan.

"Hosh, hosh, Yuki-hime." Panggil Imayoshi setelah berhasil menyusul Yuki.

"Hosh, hah...sepertinya aku sudah mulai tua." Ujar Imayoshi, berusaha mengambil nafas teratur.

"Tidak ada siapapun disini, sensei. Apa kau yakin suara tadi berasal dari sini?" Tanya Yuki.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, kau lihat jendela itu? Itu lab biologi milikku." Ujar Imayoshi sambil menunjuk sebuah jendela di lantai dua.

"Jadi, pasti tempat ini..." kata-kata Imayoshi terhenti dan matanya membola.

"Yuki-hime...itu.." ujar Imayoshi ragu, jari tangannya mengarah ke kolam di belakang Yuki.

.

"Tsk!"

Midorima keluar dari ruang lab kosong itu dengan kesal. Ia menyusuri koridor sekolah dan sesekali membuka ruang kelas yang di laluinya.

'Ke mana mereka?' pikir Midorima.

Sekolah sangat sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara hentakkan kaki Midorima yang menggema di koridor.

"Cepat, Sensei!"

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Midorima berlari menuju asal suara dan menemukan Imayoshi-sensei menggendong siswi perempuan yang basah di punggungnya diikuti Yuki yang berlari di sampingnya dengan seragam yang basah.

"Apa yang terjadi-nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Ah, ini..."

"Nanti saja ceritanya! Sekarang cepat bawa dia ke UKS!" ujar Yuki saat Imayoshi akan menjelaskan.

"Eh, baik!" jawab Imayoshi dan bergegas menuju UKS.

Midorima mengerutkan keningnya dan mengikuti mereka di belakang.

.  
.

Imayoshi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan bernafas lega.

"Aku sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama pada anak itu. Tinggal menunggu dia siuman." ujar Imayoshi.

Yuki duduk di samping tempat tidur siswi itu dan menatap siswi itu.

"Sensei..." panggil Yuki setengah berbisik.

"Hmm..." jawab Imayoshi dengan mata terpejam.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini."

"Tentu saja, kalian kan satu sekolah." ujar Imayoshi.

"Dia pernah datang ke sekolahku dan membuat keributan." ujar Yuki.

Imayoshi yang mendengar itu langsung duduk tegap dan menatap Yuki serius.

"Dia putri Nash."

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Ryu comeback! XD /berisikwoi!**

**Ahahaha, nambah gaje kan ya ceritanya? :"D**

**Awalnya Ryu cuma mau bikin fict dengan genre family/romance, tapi entah mengapa semakin di ketik semakin melenceng ke arah crime/action genrenya :"D **

**Dan waktu Ryu ketik lagi untuk balikin ke arah family/romance, malah melenceng lagi ke horror/thriller -_-)**

**Ryu bingung, jadi akhirnya Ryu ngetik ngikutin naluri alamiah Ryu :")**

**Dan untuk genre yang pastinya, jangan tanya plis, soalnya Ryu juga nggak tau genre yang cocok untuk fict satu ini apa (TTvTT)**

**Sekian A/N dari Ryu. **

**Ryu juga mau ngucapin Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan dan Thanks untuk para readers yang sudah setia membaca fict ini (^0^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Warning : OC, OOC,TYPO, DLL

.

**.**

**.**

"Dia putri Nash." Ujar Yuki.

Ia menyentuh lengan baju basah milik siswi itu dan menaikkannya ke atas, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus dengan sebuah tato disana.

"Tato yang dimilikinya sama dengan yang di leher Nash." Ujar Yuki sambil memperhatikan tato itu.

Imayoshi hanya diam, ia menatap siswi itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jangan coba-coba berfikir untuk mengerjainya, sensei." Peringat Yuki.

Imayoshi tersentak, "Apa maksudmu Yuki-hime? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kepada muridku yang manis." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Yuki akan membuka suara, tetapi kehadiran Midorima mengurungkan niatnya.

Midorima berjalan mendekati Yuki dan menyodorkan satu stel baju olahraga.

"Pakai ini-nodayo, sebelum kau terkena flu. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan ini di kelas sebelah." Ujar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Yuki mengambil baju yang disodorkan kepadanya dan membuka baju itu.

"Di bagian dada sebelah kanan tertulis namamu, Shin-nii. Bukankah kelasmu ada di lantai tiga gedung sebelah?" Tanya Yuki.

"Wah, wah, ternyata kau kakak yang baik, Midorima-san. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali ke kelasmu hanya untuk mengambilkan baju untuk Yuki." Ujar Imayoshi dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ap..! Apa maksud kalian-nodayo! Sudah kubilang kalau aku menemukannya di kelas sebelah!" Ujar Midorima dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yuki dan menatap Midorima datar.

"I..itu benar-nodayo!"

"Kau tidak perlu malu begitu Midorima-san. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada kelima sahabatmu itu." Ujar Imayoshi.

"Mereka bukan sahabatku-nodayo!" Sergah Midorima cepat.

Ckris

Terdengar suara gunting.

"Benar, kami bukan sahabat, Imayoshi-sensei." Entah sejak kapan, Akashi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tapi kami adalah keluarga, benarkan? Shin- ta- rou?" Tanya Akashi dengan aura merah di sekelilingnya.

Imayoshi dan Midorima bergidik ngeri.

"Se..sedang apa kau disini, Akashi? Bagaimana dengan rapat osis mu-nodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Baru saja selesai, dan aku kesini karena mendengar keributan." Ujar Akashi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Akashi.

Imayoshi berdiri dari duduknya, "Nah, kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu." Ujarnya dan akan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mau kemana kau, sensei?" Tanya Yuki, tangannya menarik kerah baju lab Imayoshi.

"Tentu saja kembali ke ruanganku." Ujar Imayoshi.

"Tidak boleh, aku harus segera pulang dan sensei harus menemani anak ini sampai siuman." Ujar Yuki.

"E..h? Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Sergah Yuki dan keluar dari UKS.

Imayoshi akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

.

.

.

Imayoshi duduk dengan gelisah, sesekali ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Ia melirik sekilas, Akashi dan Midorima masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

'Oh tuhan, apakah kedua anak ini tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dariku sedetik saja.' Batin Imayoshi galau.

Sejak kepergian Yuki tadi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara di ruangan itu. Akashi dan Midorima hanya menatap Imayoshi yang mengacuhkan keberadaan mereka. Sepertinya mereka penasaran akan hubungan Imayoshi dan Yuki. Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab? Kenapa Imayoshi menuruti kata-kata Yuki yang merupakan muridnya?

Hening mengisi suasana di ruangan itu, yang terdengar hanyalah detik jarum jam dan ketukan jari Imayoshi yang gelisah karena ditatap oleh kedua siswanya.

"Sensei, boleh saya menanyakan beberapa hal?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan dengan bahasa yang sangat sopan dan senyuman ramah, membuat Imayoshi merinding seketika dan ingin kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Tentu saja, Akashi-san." jawab Imayoshi dengan senyum palsu, menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"Sensei punya hubungan apa dengan Yuki?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hubungan? Tentu saja guru dan murid." Jawab Imayoshi santai.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu saya melihat anda mengantar Yuki pulang. Sepertinya anda lumayan dekat dengannya."

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat pulang sekolah. Jadi, aku berinisiatif mengantarkannya pulang karena tidak aman untuk seorang gadis pulang sendirian saat malam."

"Apa kalian saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Imayoshi terdiam.

"Ada apa Akashi-san? Saya merasa kalau sedang di interogasi." Ujar Imayoshi.

"Tidak ada, saya hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa dekat anda dengan adik saya."

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa lama. Membuat atmosfer ruangan itu mendingin. Midorima hanya bisa diam menahan nafas.

'Sial! Kenapa aku harus terjebak di sini-nodayo!' Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Are? Akachin? Midochin? Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Suara Murasakibara memecahkan suasana di ruangan itu. Midorima bernafas lega.

Murasakibara berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan sebelah kiri terbalut kain putih. Terlihat cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari kain itu.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu, Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi dan mendekati Murasakibara.

"Ah, ini?" kata Murasakibara.

"Tadi saat sedang mengajarkan cara membuat kue wortel, ada anggota klubku yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan blender yang masih dalam keadaan menyala." Ujar Murasakibara dengan wajah malasnya.

"Apa!? Jangan bilang kalau kau memungut blender yang masih menyala itu dengan tangan kosong." Tanya Imayoshi.

Murasakibara mengangkat bahu acuh.

Melihat reaksi Murasakibara, membuat Imayoshi, Akashi, dan Midorima menghela nafas. Mereka tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada titan polos-atau bodoh- ini.

"Segera bersihkan dan obati lukamu sebelum infeksi-nodayo." Ujar Midorima.

Murasakibara hanya bergumam dan mengambil kotak P3K yang terletak di dalam lemari kaca di sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Selesai memakai baju, Yuki berjalan menuju wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap cermin di depannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengannya di sekolah ini."

.

.

.

"Umm..."

Suara gumaman membuat tiga pasang mata mengalihkan perhatian ke asal suara. Murasakibara masih sibuk melilit perban ke jari-jarinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Imayoshi.

Gadis itu memijat-mijat kepalanya

"Aku..di mana...?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah.

"Saat ini kau sedang berada di ruang UKS. Kami menemukanmu di kolam." ujar Imayoshi.

"Ko..lam..?"

**"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menghilang dari pandanganku dan Yuki-cchi untuk selamanya?"**

**DEGH!**

"Ti...tidak!" gadis itu berteriak histeris.

"He..hei! Kau kenapa-nodayo!"

"Maaf..maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Kumohon! Jangan bunuh aku!" teriak gadis itu histeris.

Imayoshi menatap dingin gadis itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Akashi menatap Imayoshi dengan pandangan menyelidik, Ia menyadari tatapan dingin Imayoshi. Sementara Murasakibara hanya menonton dengan padangan malas.

"Kumohon! Aku tidak akan mengganggu anak itu lagi! Aku akan menjauh darinya! Aku akan menjauh darinya!" gadis itu terus berteriak histeris hingga sebuah suara yang ia kenal memasuki pendengarannya.

"Menjauh dari siapa?"

Yuki berdiri di ambang pintu dengan rambut hitamnya terurai dan tanpa mengenakan kacamatanya.

Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yuki.

"Kau..."

"Lama tidak bertemu..." ujar Yuki.

"Arisa." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

**Langit mendung menghiasi langit malam. Suara ****gemerisik**** dedaunan mengisi kesunyian di taman bermain yang luas itu.**

**"Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!"**

**Kata-kata itu berulang kali di lontarkan oleh gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru.**

**"Sejak awal bertemu aku sudah menghormatimu! Aku menganggapmu sebagai satu-satunya yang mengerti perasaanku! Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa?!" Teriak gadis itu.**

**Penampilannya yang tadi siang terlihat cantik dan manis. Telah berubah menjadi sangat berantakan di karenakan perkelahian yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.**

**Perkelahian antara dirinya dan orang yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.**

**Yuki memandang dingin Arisa.**

**"Jangan menyamakanku dengan dirimu, Arisa." Ujar ****Yuki**** dingin.**

**"Aku berbeda denganmu." Lanjutnya.**

**Arisa**** menggenggam erat belati di tangannya.**

**"Kau! Kau pikir kau itu siapa?! Kau hanyalah ****kutubuku**** yang tidak memiliki seorang teman pun! Kau hanya objek ****bully****! Berani sekali kau memandang rendah padaku!" Teriak ****Arisa****.**

**Arisa**** berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.**

**"Apa karena orang yang kau sebut ****Onii-san**** itu?" Tanya ****Arisa****.**

**"Apa karena ia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk ****tentangku****? Karena itu kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Tanya ****Arisa**** dengan suara getir.**

**Yuki**** hanya diam menatap ****Arisa**** dengan pandangan dinginnya.**

**"Apa kau tahu? Hari ini adalah hari ulang ****tahunku yang ke dua belas. Aku meminta Dad untuk menyewa tempat ini selama satu hari penuh karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu. Karena aku ingin kau juga bahagia. Karena aku ingin kau merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama denganku. Kau satu-satunya temanku!" Ujar Arisa.**

**Arisa**** mengulurkan tangannya.**

**"****Yuu****...****kumohon****...kau temanku bukan? Kau juga pasti ingin aku bahagia kan?" Tanya ****Arisa****.**

**Yuki**** hanya diam berdiri di tempatnya. Tidak ada keinginannya untuk menyambut tangan itu.**

**"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di ****belakangku****?" Ujar ****Yuki****.**

**Arisa**** terdiam. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.**

**"Apa maksudmu? Memang apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun di belakangmu." Ujar ****Arisa****.**

**Yuki**** mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Berusaha membuat dirinya tetap tenang.**

**"Kau tidak normal, ****Arisa****." Ujar ****Yuki****.**

**Arisa**** memandang ****Yuki**** bingung.**

**"Sebelum kau pindah ke sekolahku. Aku memiliki banyak teman. Mereka selalu ada di sekelilingku dan aku selalu bermain bersama dengan mereka setiap hari. Tapi, setelah kau datang dan duduk di sebelahku. Mereka mulai ****menjauhiku****. Saat mereka bermain denganku, keesokan harinya mereka akan mendapatkan luka-luka. Mereka yang ada di sekelilingku terluka setelah kau datang ****Arisa****. Hanya kau yang tidak pernah terluka saat bersama denganku. Karena penasaran, aku meminta ****Onii-chan**** dan ****Sensei**** untuk menyelidiki ****tentangmu****. Dan kau tahu apa yang mereka dapat?" Tanya ****Yuki****.**

**"Hentikan.." **

**Arisa**** memegang kepalanya. Ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya.**

**"Kau yang melukai mereka. Kau yang mengancam mereka untuk tidak bermain denganku. Kau yang menyuruh mereka untuk ****membullyku****. Kau ingat itu ****Arisa****?" Ujar ****Yuki****.**

**"Dan hari ini. Kau membunuh seekor kucing hanya karena aku ****mengelusnya****. Apa kau pikir itu hal yang normal? Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau masih bisa tertawa setelah ****menggorok**** leher kucing itu? Apa kau sudah tidak memiliki hati nurani? Apa yang ****merasukimu** **sebenarnya.**" **Lanjut** **Yuki****.**

**Arisa**** melihat kedua tangannya. Darah membasahi tangannya dan belati yang di genggamnya. Tubuhnya seketika gemetar hebat dan menjatuhkan belati itu ke tanah. Lalu akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.**

.

.

.

"Kau mengenalnya, Yuki?" Tanya Akashi.

Yuki mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan ke arah Murasakibara.

"Kami pernah satu sekolah. Arisa menjadi teman sebangkuku saat sekolah dasar dan hanya satu semester. Karena ia harus pulang ke Inggris, ayahnya memiliki usaha di sana. Apa yang terjadi padamu Atsu-nii?" Tanya Yuki.

"Yuu...?" Panggil Arisa ragu.

Yuki mengambil perban dari dalam kotak P3K dan memperban tangan Murasakibara yang terluka.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Atsu-nii. Setelah ini kita ke rumah sakit dulu. Aku takut lukamu terinfeksi." Ujar Yuki.

"Aku benci rumah sakit." Ujar Murasakibara dengan wajah cemberut.

"Akan kubelikan kue saat pulang nanti." Ujar Yuki.

"Baiklah. Kita kerumah sakit." Ujar Murasakibara cepat.

"Tsk. Kau ini benar-benar tidak ada pendirian-nodayo. Baru dibelikan kue saja langsung berubah pikiran." Ujar Midorima.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku ada janji." Ujar Imayoshi dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Maaf Imayoshi-sensei, tapi bukankah malam ini giliran anda piket jaga malam?" Ujar Akashi.

Imayoshi berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Benarkah? Wah, sepertinya aku lupa. Ahahaha.." ujar Imayoshi dengan tawa kaku.

"Yuki..kau Yuki bukan?" Tanya Arisa.

Arisa berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut sakit. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah dan hampir terjatuh saat berusaha menghampiri Yuki yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Yuki hanya menatap datar Arisa. Ia mengembalikan obat dan perban yang tersisa ke kotak dan berjalan mendekati Arisa.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Yuki dan membantu Arisa kembali duduk di tempat tidur.

Imayoshi berjalan mendekati Arisa dan Yuki.

"Yuki-san. Bukankah kau harus segera pulang? Biar saya yang mengurus sisanya di sini." Ujar Imayoshi.

Yuki bergumam dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Murasakibara mengikuti Yuki, begitu juga Midorima.

.

.

.

Arisa memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh gemetar. Wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akashi.

Arisa hanya diam dan mulai menggigiti kuku jempol tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami syok. Aku akan menelpon rumah sakit." Ujar Imayoshi.

Karena telpon yang dapat tersambung keluar sekolah hanya yang berada di ruang guru. Akhirnya Imayoshi pergi ke ruang guru untuk menelpon dan meninggalkan Akashi dan Arisa di UKS.

.

.

.

Akashi memandang Arisa dalam diam. Mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang di lakukan gadis itu.

Arisa masih menggigiti kuku jempolnya dan entah karena takut atau karena kedinginan, tubuhnya tidak berhenti gemetaran. Tidak ada perbincangan di ruangan itu. Hanya terdengar suara detik jarum jam yang terus bergerak.

.

.

.

Yuki memasuki kereta diikuti Midorima dan Murasakibara di belakangnya. Kereta itu cukup padat karena sekarang adalah jam pulang kantor untuk para pegawai negeri.

"Tsk! Kenapa kita tidak memakai mobil pribadiku saja-nodayo? Kereta ini benat-benar sesak." Gerutu Midorima, berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Aku lebih suka naik kereta." Jawab Yuki singkat.

"Yuki-chin. Apa masih belum sampai?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Kita baru saja memasuki kereta, Atsu-nii."

"Apa sekarang sudah sampai?"

"Kau baru bertanya hal yang sama beberapa detik yang lalu-nodayo." Ujar Midorima kesal.

"Tempat ini tidak nyaman. Apa masih belum sampai?" Tanya Murasakibara lagi.

"Kalau kau terus bertanya aku tidak akan membelikanmu kue, Atsu-nii." Ujar Yuki yang sukses membuat Murasakibara diam.

.

.

.

Nash menapaki langkah pertamanya di Jepang. Ia berjalan menuruni pesawat pribadinya sambil menghirup udara segar malam itu.

"Aku pulang, Putriku." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Pesawat Nash sudah sampai di Jepang. Dan saat ini, ia baru meninggalkan bandara dengan mobil pribadinya." Ujar Imayoshi.

Imayoshi mengamati mobil berwarna hitam yang baru saja meninggalkan bandara menggunakan teropong. Ia menggigit donat dengan lapisan gula putih di tangan kanannya.

_"Laporan di terima. Kami akan sampai di Jepang beberapa jam lagi. Awasi seluruh pergerakan Nash, jangan sampai dia bertemu dengan Yuki."_

"Perintah di terima." jawab Imayoshi singkat dan melepaskan headset di telinganya.

"Jadi.."ujar Imayoshi.

"Kau ingin mengawasi Yuki atau si brengsek yang baru saja pergi itu?" tanya Imayoshi kepada Liu Wei.

.

.

.

Mata Murasakibara berbinar melihat etalase yang di penuhi dengan cake. Ia melihat dengan seksama kue-kue itu, menerka-nerka kue mana yang paling enak untuk di belinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat-nodayo? Lama sekali." Ujar Midorima kesal.

"Aku sedang konsentrasi Mido-chin. Jadi tolong diam sebentar." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Tetsu-nii. Kau mau kue yang mana?" Tanya Yuki.

"Hmm...aku bingung. Semua kue nya terlihat enak." Ujar Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian mencoba kue yang baru ku buat, Mint Chocolate Milk Grape Cake." Ujar Liu Wei.

Mereka terdiam.

"Jangan jadikan mereka kelinci percobaanmu Liu Liu." Ujar Yuki.

"Ahaha, aku berani jamin kue yang kali ini tidak akan gagal." Ujar Liu Wei.

Murasakibara berdiri di depan Liu Wei.

"Aku mau mencobanya." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Atsu-nii.."

"Aku juga mau mencobanya." Ujar Kuroko.

"Tetsu-nii, kau serius?" Tanya Yuki.

Kuroko mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan kuenya. Kalian bisa tunggu di meja dekat jendela itu." Ujar Liu Wei, mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di dekat jendela.

Yuki, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kuroko menghampiri meja itu dan duduk di sana.

Tidak berapa lama, Liu Wei keluar dengan nampan berisi cake berwarna coklat dihiasi daun mint di atasnya beserta anggur berwarna ungu di tengah daun mint. Di sisinya dihiasi dengan krim vanilla bergambar sulur mengelilingi kue itu.

Murasakibara berbinar menatapnya. Sementara Yuki menatap kue itu dengan tatapan horor.

Liu Wei menaruh nampan kue itu di atas meja dan tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Nah, silahkan di nikmati." Ujar Liu Wei.

"Itadakimasu~" Murasakibara langsung menyendok kue itu tanpa memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Yang benar saja?! Kau harusnya memotong kue dan membaginya-nodayo!" Ujar Midorima marah.

"Hmm? Mido-chin kan tidak suka makanan manis. Tadi juga waktu di tanya katanya tidak mau." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu-nodayo. Kubilang aku mau lihat bentuk kuenya dulu."

"Itu artinya kan tidak mau."

"Kau ini.."

"Anoo..." Kuroko menginterupsi.

"Karena kalian berdua sibuk berdebat. Sepertinya Yuki-chan kesal dan pergi ke tempat pembuat kue tadi." Ujar Kuroko.

"Eh?"

Murasakibara dan Midorima melihat ke sekeliling. Yuki memang sudah tidak ada di meja mereka. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan orang yang dia panggil Liu Liu itu, berbincang berdua dan sesekali Yuki tertawa di tengah perbincangan.

Wajah Murasakibara merengut kesal.

Murasakibara berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Yuki. Menarik tangan Yuki dan berjalan cepat keluar toko. Membuat Yuki kaget dan tidak sempat memberontak.

Midorima menunjukkan wajah dingin, ia menatap kepergian Yuki dan Murasakibara dalam diam. Sementara Kuroko mengambil sendok dan menyendok kue di hadapannya.

"Enak. Midorima-san, kau tidak mau coba? Rasa kuenya enak." Tanya Kuroko.

Midorima melirik Kuroko kesal.

"Kau masih bisa makan setelah melihat kelakuan Murasakibara tadi-nodayo?"

Kuroko memandang Midorima polos.

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Yang tidak biasa itu kalau kau yang menarik Yuki dan membawanya." Ujar Kuroko.

Midorima terdiam. Kuroko masih menatap Midorima sambil terus menyendok kue ke mulutnya.

Midorima menatap ke arah tempat Yuki tadi berdiri. Sang pemilik toko tidak berada di tempatnya.

"Hei, Kuroko. Orang yang tadi mengantarkan kue ini tidak ada-nodayo. Apa dia mengikuti Yuki dan Murasakibara?" Tanya Midorima.

Kuroko mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. Midorima berdecak kesal dan duduk menunggu hingga Kuroko selesai dengan kuenya.

.

.

.

Yuki sedikit kesulitan mengikuti langkah titan besar yang menariknya ini. Setelah tiba-tiba menyambar tangan Yuki. Murasakibara menyeret Yuki berjalan menjauhi toko kue milik Liu Wei tanpa melihat Yuki.

Yuki yang masih kaget, hanya diam dan tidak bicara sepatah katapun sejak tadi. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Apa ada sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan sehingga membuat titan besar di depannya terlihat kesal seperti sekarang?

"Atsu-nii." Panggil Yuki.

Murasakibara hanya diam dan terus menarik lengan Yuki.

"Atsu-nii!" Yuki menaikkan nada suaranya.

Murasakibara masih tidak merespon.

"Atsu-nii! Bisakah kau berhenti sekarang?! Tanganku sakit!" Bentak Yuki.

Murasakibara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Menatap Yuki dingin, seperti ia ingin menghancurkan Yuki berkeping-keping.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Sekarang!" Ujar Yuki penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Murasakibara tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Yuki dan tetap memegang tangannya erat. Yuki yang kesal akhirnya menarik tangannya paksa dan akhirnya genggaman tangan besar itu terlepas.

"Ada apa denganmu Atsu-nii? Aku sedang berbicara dengan Liu Liu. Tidak sopan kalau kau tiba-tiba menarikku seperti tadi." ujar Yuki sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

Yuki melihat kesekeliling. Mereka sekarang berada jauh dari keramaian, mereka berdiri di depan sebuah taman.

Murasakibara masih diam dan berjalan memasuki taman itu, meninggalkan Yuki di belakangnya.

Alis Yuki berkerut tanda kesal. Ia berjalan cepat menyusul Murasakibara dan menghalau langkah titan itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Atsu-nii!" titah Yuki, kehilangan kesabaran.

Murasakibara hanya menatap Yuki dalam diam, perlahan ia membungkukkan badannya dan kedua tangannya terulur menggapai Yuki dan memeluk Yuki erat. Membuat Yuki membeku.

"Kenapa Yuki-chin tertawa saat bersama dengan paman itu? Kenapa saat denganku Yuki-chin tidak pernah tertawa? Apa sebegitu menyenangkannya berbicara dengannya daripada denganku?" tanya Murasakibara sambil terus memeluk Yuki.

Yuki mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini. Apa maksud pertanyaan Murasakibara? Memang, sejak awal bertemu Yuki sudah menebak kalau titan besar ini punya kelakuan seperti anak kecil dan Yuki menganggap Murasakibara seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang harus di awasi. Dan oleh karena itulah dia sampai lupa kalau Murasakibara adalah remaja lelaki normal berusia delapan belas tahun.

Pertanyaan Murasakibara tadi membuat Yuki tersadar dari kebodohannya. Harusnya ia menghindari para lelaki asing yang belum tentu bisa menjadi keluarganya itu. Harusnya ia menyadari dari awal kalau para kepala pelangi itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai adik sama sekali, melainkan seorang perempuan. Di tekankan lagi, bukan sebagai ADIK tapi sebagai PEREMPUAN. Yuki sudah menyadari hal itu sebelumnya, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Untuk kasus Murasakibara saat ini, ia mengerti kalau saat ini Murasakibara cemburu kepada Liu Wei karena masalah TERTAWA. Hanya karena ia tidak pernah tertawa di saat bersama Murasakibara bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Murasakibara-sebagai kakak tentunya- sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu Atsu-nii? Aku tidak tertawa saat bersama denganmu karena tidak ada hal yang harus di tertawakan. Tadi aku tertawa karena Liu Liu menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu. Dan saat bersama denganmu, apa aku harus tertawa seperti orang gila, padahal tidak ada apa-apa?" jawab Yuki yang masih di peluk Murasakibara.

Murasakibara diam, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Yuki dengan wajah polos.

"Aku tidak mau Yuki-chin tertawa seperti orang gila. Itu menakutkan." Ujar Murasakibara dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku juga tidak akan mau melakukannya Atsu-nii." ujar Yuki.

Murasakibara kembali memeluk Yuki.

"Memeluk Yuki-chin rasanya menenangkan. Aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama." ujar Murasakibara

"Lepaskan, Atsu-nii. Kita harus kembali ke toko dan menjemput Shin-nii dan Tetsu-nii. Kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukamu." ujar Yuki sedikit memberontak untuk dilepaskan.

"Eeh...aku tidak suka rumah sakit..." ujar murasakibara dan melepas pelukannya dengan enggan.

"Tidak. Atsu-nii harus ke rumah sakit." titah Yuki dan sekarang giliran Yuki yang menarik Murasakibara untuk mengikutinya kembali ke toko milik Liu Wei.

.

.

.

Liu Wei menghela nafas dan menyimpan kembali pisau lipat miliknya ke saku.

Saat Murasakibara menarik Yuki keluar dari tokonya. Ia mengikuti mereka dan bersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon untuk mengawasi. Ia sudah bersiap-siap kalau-kalau Murasakibara hendak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kepada Yuki.

Ia sudah memikirkan seribu satu metode penyiksaan yang akan di praktekkannya kalau saja tadi Murasakibara menyakiti Yuki, tuan putri kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Imayoshi menggerutu dalam hati. Harusnya saat ini ia sedang berada di dekat Yuki. Mengawasi siswi manis kesayangannya itu. Semua ini karena Nash dan juga keluarganya. Sejak insiden di taman bermain beberapa tahun yang lalu. Arisa, putri Nash dikabarkan harus menjalani terapi selama beberapa tahun untuk mengobati penyakitnya yang suka membunuh hewan-hewan kecil. Benar-benar calon psycho kecil.

Kalau saja Imayoshi tidak mengawasi Yuki saat itu. Mungkin Yuki sudah di habisi oleh tangan putri Nash, Arisa.

Setelah Yuki membuka topeng wajah manis Arisa. Arisa menjatuhkan pisau yang di genggamnya kemudian menyerang Yuki. Mencekik lehernya hingga wajah Yuki membiru.

Imayoshi melaporkan hal itu ke pihak berwajib dan Arisa harus menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit jiwa. Karena hal itulah, Nash mulai menarget Yuki dan melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mencelakai Yuki. Pernah sekali ia membayar penculik dan menculik Yuki. Mengurungnya selama beberapa minggu hingga akhirnya Imayoshi dan teman-temannya berhasil menemukan Yuki dan Nash kabur keluar negeri sebelum jerat hukum sempat menggapainya. Ia menghapus semua bukti yang ada dan menghilang.

Sejak saat itu, Imayoshi dan teman-temannya mencari dan akhirnya menemukan keberadaan Nash dan mengawasi Nash tanpa diketahui oleh Nash.

Imayoshi tidak menyangka kalau Nash memutuskan kembali ke Jepang setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Apa ia tidak bisa tinggal saja di luar negeri untuk selamanya?

Imayoshi yakin kalau Nash masih berencana untuk mencelakai Yuki. Ia harus mengawasi Nash dengan baik hingga teman-temannya yang lain kembali ke Jepang. Mereka akan mencari tahu semua hal mengenai Nash dan akan menghakiminya atas semua yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Yuki selama beberapa minggu Yuki di sekap dulu.

To Be Continued...

A/N

Author Gaje Come Back~~~ \\(^v^)/

Setelah setengah tahun lebih menghilang saya kembali dengan lanjutan cerita ini.

Thank you kepada reader yang masih setia menunggu lanjutan cerita gaje satu ini XD

Untuk chap selanjutnya saya gak tahu kapan bakal update lagi. Soalnya sekarang saya lagi belajar menggambar. Karena tertarik dengan yang namanya Webt**n

Ternyata menggambar tuh susah banget T-T) Apalagi saya baru mulai dari nol. Sekarang baru bisa menggambar kepala. itupun masih mencong sana-sini. selanjutnya belajar anatomi lagi XD

Karena itu. Doakan saya cepet pinter ya. Jadi nanti ini cerita bisa di jadiin webt**n XD (dengan original character saya sendiri pastinya)

Sekian cuap cuap dari saya. Terima Kasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah mereview dan membaca cerita ini (^w^)/


End file.
